The Bat and The Blonde: Arkham City
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: The highly requested and anticipated sequel to The Bat and The Blonde: Arkham Asylum. Trouble is brewing once again and it's up to Batman and everyone's favorite blonde brawler to stop it! More friends, more enemies, more danger! How will our dynamic duo manage to save the day? Read and find out. Rated T for mild language and the flirtatious and suggestive Catwoman and Poison Ivy.
1. Time to go Ark-HAM on this city! Eh? EH?

A portrait of a man holding a dead man, presumably his brother, hangs on the wall of Two-Face's office, before one of the former District Attorney's thug pushed on it, revealing that it was a secret door, hiding a safe. "Look what I found!" The thug announced to the others.

"Don't touch it, man! He'll kill you!" Another warned.

"How long until the boss gets back?" A third one asked.

"He'll be here." The one in charge of the group assured them.

"Riley said he saw the bat. He here, too?" The third one asked again. At this moment, a point-eared shadow appeared in the room behind the thugs, before disappearing as the owner of the shadow dropped down into the room.

"In Arkham City? Why would he come here? You guys just need to chill the hell out." The leader said, before they all were alerted to the sound of shattering glass, turning to it with their fists raised.

"It's Batman!" One of them said.

"What the hell?" The leader demanded as Catwoman sauntered towards them, stopping a good distance away.

"Sorry to disappoint you, boys. It's just little old me." She said, extending her claws.

"You're gonna die tonight!" One of the thugs said, rushing and punching her in the face, only for her to shatter like glass, a much smaller figure hitting him in the face with a jump kick and smacking him in the face with an umbrella, sending him to the floor.

"What the?!" Another demanded, before a whip wrapped around his neck, yanking him backwards, onto his back, before Catwoman stomped on his face, knocking him out.

"Excellent work, Neo." Selina said to Neo, who happily smiled back at her partner.

2 months after Yang arrived in Gotham and joined Batman, Raven saw Yang constantly wipe the floor with street punks and even several villains that Batman struggles to contend with, even with aura and a semblance. Deciding her daughter needed more of a challenge, Raven snatched Neo away from Remnant and tossed her into Gotham, where she indeed still manages to challenge Yang, even after she learned several new fighting styles from Batman. Eventually, Catwoman discovered the multi-colored girl and took her under her wing, making her an even greater adversary than before. Neo may still miss Roman, but she's in no hurry to get home and leave her new cat-themed mother figure.

Back to the action, Neo cartwheeled forward and knocked another thug to the ground, knocking him out with a swift smack from her umbrella. Catwoman lunged and clawed at one of them, elbowing a guy behind her about to attack, before knocking another thug to the ground and smashing his head into the floor. Neo effortlessly dodged several attacks from another thug, before pulling out her umbrella and blocking his attacks, finally countering and delivering an outside crescent kick to the man's head, knocking him down, executing her own takedown with a backflip and dropping knee-first on the man's head. Catwoman countered the last thug, throwing him to the ground and wrapping her legs around his neck, choking and knocking him out.

"Now that they're all taken care of, it's time to get what we came for out of that safe." Catwoman said, looking to Neo, who nodded and skipped along side her as she sauntered up to the vault. "Try to get one over on us, will you, Harv? I don't think so." Selina said, opening the safe and inserting a memory card in her phone.

Neo smiled at this, before looking to the door, letting out a gasp as Two-Face walked through, stepping in front of Catwoman, opening her umbrella to block the bullets the crime lord fired at them. However, because of the umbrella blocking her line of sigh, she missed the grenade the bi-polar bad guy threw at them, exploding right at Neo's feet, depleting her aura and bringing her down. "Neo!" Catwoman said worriedly, kneeling and checking on her silent charge, before a pistol was put to her head.

"I'll teach you and your kitten about keeping your filthy paws off my stuff!" Two-Face hissed at her.

* * *

White is the only thing that can be seen and loud scream is heard along with crackling electricity. "Wake up, Mr. Wayne. We have much to discuss." A familiar voice said to the billionaire.

"Strange? You won't get away with this." Bruce Wayne vowed as he began to recall what had happened before that caused this.

"I already have." Strange countered before Bruce's mind played back what happened earlier...

... There was a large press conference in front of the massive prison complex of Arkham City, the new establishment that housed the criminals from Blackgate, the prison still in a state of disrepair and the recently shut down Arkham Asylum. The young reporter Vicki Vale stood in front of the camera, delivering the news. "This isVicki Vale reporting live from Arkham City; the controversial super-prison built right here in the heart of Gotham. In a few moments, Bruce Wayne will be live on stage to explain his sudden interest in Gotham politics. The infamous playboy millionaire has never been one to..." She started, before Bruce passed behind her.

"It's billionaire, Vicki. Millionaires are so last year." He interrupted as he made his way to his stage set up in front of the super-prison as a blonde figure watched from the other side of the street, leaning against her motorcycle...

...Before another shock pulled him from his memories, everything going white once again. "I assume that you thought yourself untouchable? Well, as you can see, _no one_ is untouchable." Strange told the billionaire before shocking him again...

... With that shock, Bruce was sent back into his dream/memory as he stood at the podium. "Thank you! Thank you Gotham!" He said, responding to the cheers from the people before getting down to business. "Imprisoned behind these walls, gang members are fighting a bloody war in the middle of our once great city. Every inmate from Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison has been relocated behind these walls. How can this be safe for the people of Gotham?" He questioned...

... Before another shock made everything white once again and tore him from the memory. "Shut Arkham City down! It's out of control!" Bruce ordered.

" _Shut it down?_ By the end of tonight, I will be a hero. Just like you... **BATMAN!"** Strange boasted, revealing he knew Bruce's ultimate secret...

... He faded back into his memory where he continued his speech as several sirens could be heard. "Today, I'm starting the campaign to close Arkham City and make Gotham safe again." Bruce went on as several vans full of TYGER troops pulled up, the troops pouring out of it. The blonde girl quickly jumped on her bike and took off as the soldiers advanced, flinging smoke grenades and rushing the stage, where one soldier bashed Bruce in the face with the butt of his rifle, knocking him out.

* * *

Bruce slowly drifted back to consciousness, being met with the sight of a large, bearded man he was all too familiar with. "I feel I should thank you. Capturing Bruce Wayne is so much easier than capturing Batman, and now that we have you, Protocol 10 is ready to commence. It will be my legacy. A monument to your failure. And if you try to stop me, I guarantee everyone will know your secret." Strange warned as he walked away.

Blinding lights then kicked on and Bruce found his hands and feet cuffed together as he sat in a chair in front of a mirror in what looked like a small warehouse. He quickly wiggled left and right until he toppled the chair over, setting off an alarm, causing a TYGER guard to burst in. "What the hell are you doing?! Did you think we wouldn't hear you?!" The guard demanded, preparing to kick Bruce while he was down, but the billionaire countered his attack and knocked down the guard, getting up and snatching his radio as the guard called for help.

Another guard burst in and hit Bruce in the gut with his gun and bashed his head into a nearby screen, before dragging him and throwing him into the entrance area to... "Welcome to Arkham City, Wayne." He said.

Bruce got back to his feet and made his way forward, ignoring the threats from the inmates... and the guard who shot one of the inmates advancing too close. He moved through line A towards the entrance, where yet another guard hit him with the butt of their rifle. "Lower your weapons. Mr. Wayne will not be any trouble, will you, Mr. Wayne? The cuffs can stay on. We don't want to make things too easy for him." Strange said, almost teasingly.

With that, Bruce was shoved forward into the next area with two other political prisoners, one of them being Jack Ryder, who noticed the billionaire. "Bruce Wayne? Great, here I was reporting on your crummy press conference, and now here we both are. I guess that'll teach you to get involved in politics." Ryder snapped.

"Listen to me carefully, when they open the door, do not panic. Stay close to me." Bruce told him.

"You think I'm taking advice from some guy who's never even been in a fight?" Ryder questioned.

"Stay calm. They're trying to scare us." Bruce explained.

"Sorry, man. It's every man for himself!" Ryder said as he and the other prisoner took off.

Other prisoners began to climb the fence and dropped down on the two defenseless political prisoners and the supposedly defenseless Bruce Wayne, who countered their attacks and easily knocked them out and took out the thug beating on Ryder. "On your feet, Ryder." He ordered the reporter, who stayed on the ground in shock. "I said get up!" He snapped, pulling Jack to his feet.

He carried the injured reporter a few feet, before the doors in front of him opened and one of his most bitter enemies as Bruce Wayne, the Penguin, marched towards him, two thugs on either side of him. "Well, well. Look who it is!" Penguin said before another thug dropped behind Wayne and hit him in the leg with a bat, sending him to his knees. "Welcome to hell, Bruce-y boy!" He said, before the thug hit him in the head with the bat, dazing him and knocking him onto his side. "Lights out, Rich Boy!" He said, stomping on Bruce's face, knocking him out again.

* * *

Bruce woke up to find himself being dragged to the diminutive criminal. "Wakey-wakey, Wayne!" Penguin taunted as Bruce struggled to regain his faculties. "Aw, what's up? Do you need me to call your butler?" He asked.

"Cobblepot!" Bruce snarled, glaring into Penguin's good eye and the bottom of a bottle that now permanently covered his other one.

"Your family destroyed mine, Wayne. This..." Penguin said, sliding on a set of brass knuckles. "Well, let's just call this good, old-fashioned revenge!" He said, throwing a punch at Wayne, who caught the punch and twisted Penguin's fist, breaking his wrist, causing the crime boss to cry out in pain. "GET HIM!" He ordered as the rest of his thugs got up and closed in. "Hurt him! I think he's broken my bloody hand!" He snapped.

As the thugs closed in on Bruce, a figure suddenly dropped down on the thug directly in front of Wayne, knocking him out, before she spun in a circle with her arms out, taking out the two beside her. "Hey, guys! Mind if I _drop in_? Eh? EH?" She asked. Yes, out course, this is the pun-making blonde we all know and love, Yang Xiao Long... or is it?

"Oh, crap! It's Light Dragon!" The thug behind Bruce said in fear.

Yeah, Yang decided if she was gonna do the vigilante thing, she would need her own identity, not take someone else's old one. She's the older sister in her family, after all, she passes down the hand-me-downs, she doesn't get them. So she remodeled the costume, this time mostly yellow with black accents, her symbol on the chest with a serpentine dragon spiraling around it instead of a bat, gloves with pointed, claw-like fingertips, only for show, she equipped arm blades much like Batman's to the sides of her gauntlets and, obviously, a more dragon-like cowl. She would've chosen Gold Dragon, but it was too close to the villain Golden Dragon.

The thug was unprepared as Bruce used their moment of shock to turn, put his cuffed hands behind the thug's neck and kneeing him back, breaking off the cuffs. "Shit, he's free! How'd he do that?!" Another thug asked, before Yang lunged and took him out with a flying round kick and Bruce delivered a rising knee to the final thug.

"You're gonna pay for this, Wayne! First, I'll deal with the dragon bitch, then I'll kill you and parade your corpse all around this whole damn city-!" Penguin cursed, before Bruce approached him and knocked him out with a powerful uppercut.

"What are you doing here, Yang?" Bruce demanded.

"I was watching the whole conference. Alfred wanted me to watch over you, so here I am. I got back with my suit right about when Penguin knocked you out. I knew you'd want me to save the others first, so I did. And I even found them a safe place to hide out." She explained.

"Good work. Something very wrong is going on here and somehow, Hugo Strange is behind it all." He explained.

"So, you could say whatever's happening here is... S _trange?"_ Yang quipped.

Bruce sighed at this. "I need to contact Alfred to send me my suit. But I need to get higher up." He said.

"No problem." Yang said, pulling out her grapple gun, firing it to a nearby roof, grabbing Bruce and reeling herself in.

Once on the roof, Bruce tapped his earpiece. "Alfred, have you got my location?" He asked.

 _"Only just, sir. And likely only due to Miss Yang's help. There's more interference than usual."_ Alfred said over the other line.

"I need an immediate drop on the roof of the ACE Chemicals building. I'm on my way there now." Bruce said.

 _"Of course."_ Alfred complied.

"Alrighty, here we go!" Yang said, grappling to the roof and reeling them in once again, reaching the roof in a matter of seconds.

 _"I watched your incarceration on the evening news. I take it getting arrested wasn't part of your plan?"_ Alfred asked.

"No. Although I did get some one-on-one time with Hugo Strange." Bruce explained.

Yang groaned at this. She'd encountered Strange once or twice before and found him QUITE unpleasant. "Well, that sounds... lovely. How did that go?" She asked.

"Not good. He knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman. He also told me that something called Protocol 10 will make him famous. We can't leave Arkham City until we find out what it is." He explained.

"None of those things are good things. Just once I'd like NOT to have all the chips stacked against us." Yang said.

 _"It should be arriving now, sir. Please do watch yourselves."_ Alfred warned as the Batwing flew overhead and dropped down its payload.

"Right on time." Bruce said, walking up to it, putting his hand on it for the biometric scan. The pod then opened to reveal the Batsuit in all its glory. Bruce stomped into the shoes, adjusted the gloves, which included his own black version of Ember Celica, complete with arm blades, he clicked on the famous utility belt and donned the infamous cowl, completing the transformation into Batman.

"You wear a lot of suits, but I gotta say, I think you look best in this one." Yang said.

"On that, we agree." Batman said. "I also took an encryption key from one of the TYGER guards. With this, we can hack into their communications." He explained, uploading it into his radio. He searched around a bit, before finally finding the proper frequency.

 _"All units, this is Air Tyger 4. We have confirmation that Prisoners 4011 and 4012 are in the courthouse. I repeat, Catwoman and Neo are in the courthouse."_ The Tyger 4 chopper pilot reported.

 _"Is she in danger?"_ Strange asked.

 _"Affirmative. Target is being held by Dent. We believe he intends to kill her. How should we proceed?"_ Tyger 4 asked.

Strange simply chuckled. _"Stand down. Let Two Face have his fun."_ He ordered.

 _"Understood."_ Tyger 4 complied.

"That doesn't sound good." Batman said.

 _"No, it does not. Mister Dent's predilection towards all things binary may not bode well for Miss Kyle. Even less so with Miss Neo there. With two prisoners, he now has two people to kill. Surely he's more excited than usual."_ Alfred said.

"Oh, man! I'm gonna have to save the little shrimp! I can't stand her!" Yang grumbled.

"We save EVERYONE Yang. No matter how bad someone is or if we can't stand them. It's what's right. Besides, if there's one person in Arkham City who really knows what's going on, it's Selina. We need her." Batman said.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because YOU need her, Mr. Billionaire Playboy?" Yang teased.

Batman rolled his eyes at this. "Let's just go." He said gliding towards the courthouse.

"Right behind ya!" She said, gliding after him.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! It's started! I know you were all waiting for this and I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is! And just like Batman, Catwoman has a new helper in the form of Neo! Most of you agreed Yang shouldn't be Batgirl and many more of you said she should be her own hero, so that's what she is as the mighty Light Dragon. For anyone confused, Yang's full name in Chinese translates to "Little Light Dragon", so that's where her name came from. And Batman now has his own version of Ember Celica, truly our hero is mightier than ever. He'll need all the help he can get with what comes in the future.**

 **Also, many people requested this as well, so with a new story comes a new challenge. All the girls have gotten their shot at to fight alongside Batman in Arkham Asylum, but now it's the boy's turn. Does Jaune have what it takes to survive this insane Asylum, or will Batman be able to deal with Sun's monkey business as the two make their way through the lethal looney bin? Whoever's willing to give us the answer, we're all ready for it!**

 **For those wondering why I didn't mention Ren, someone is already doing that. It's currently on hiatus, but Agent516 has made the story: Arduous Lotus of the Dark Knight. For what it is so far, it's amazing and I highly recommend it. So, with that said, that's all until next time. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Someone took a SHOT in the dark! Get it?

Batman and Yang glided across the rooftops, making their way to the courthouse, taking out a few groups of thugs along the way. They reached the roof of the building across from the courthouse, looking at each other and nodding. Batman went first, gliding in dropping down on a thug, instantly taking him out. "It's the freaking bat! Get him!" One thug called as they all rushed in, Batman smirking, leaping onto a nearby car and as high as he could.

"Don't forget the dragon!" Yang called as she dropped down and slammed her fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that sent all the thugs airborne, crashing to the ground hard, leaving them stunned long enough for a barrage of batarangs to hit them in the head and knock them out.

"Teamwork for the win!" Yang said cheerfully.

"Nice work. But this is just the beginning. Don't get cocky." He told her.

"When do I ever do that?" She asked, earning an skeptical look from the Dark Knight. "Okay, fine." She said as they made their way inside the courthouse.

* * *

Once inside the courthouse, the two of them quickly headed up to the second level, where they could see into the courtroom, where Two-Face stood on what appeared to be a stage built in front of and around the judge's seat and the witness stand, his goons standing in front of him and a red curtain hiding something hanging above a vat of acid beside him. "The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect." Harvey explained, playing with his coin in his hand, before suddenly clutching it tightly.

 _ **"Fear! That's how we get our respect. Show 'em all how WE do things."**_ Harv interjected menacingly. (In the old Batman animated series, Harvey's alternate personality is called "Big Bad Harv", so to make things easier, when his dark side takes over, It will be stated as Harv, rather than Harvey)

"We should be fair, though. This is a place of justice, after all." Harvey stated.

 _ **"Screw justice! Kill them and they'll all fear us!"**_ Harv countered.

From where they were watching, Yang flinched back slightly, disturbed by the villain's bi-polar argument. "Does it ever creep you out when he talks to himself like that?" Yang asked.

"Every time." Batman confirmed. "It reminds me of how broken the once-great man I called my friend is." He explained.

"Oh... Sorry." She said.

"Bring out the defendant!" Two-Face ordered, the curtain dropping to reveal Selina and Neo tied side-by-side, hanging upside down above the acid.

"You certainly know how to keep the girls waiting, Harv. Hey, have you had some work done?" Selina taunted as Neo glared and stuck her tongue out at the villain.

The deformed former DA didn't appreciate these words, which earned the cat burglar a backhand across the face. _**"That's for stealing from us! No one steals from us!"**_ Harv snapped.

"I'm sorry we've been bad little kitties. Untie us and I'll make it up to you. And Neo could do a few chores for you like a good little girl." Catwoman said, shocking Neo for a moment, before the mute thief pouted at the idea.

Two-Face flipped his coin and covered it, moving his hand and revealing the shiny, unscarred side of the silver dollar. "This court is now in session!" He announced, his goons cheering.

From back where they were, Batman scowled at the danger Catwoman and Neo were in. "We have to go. Every second we waste, they could be killed." Batman said.

"Right. If this goes on for too long, they'll be in HOT WATER! Eh? Am I right?" Yang joked as Batman rolled his eyes and climbed a ladder to the next level, Yang quickly following.

"Order! Order!" Two-Face snapped to control his cheering thugs, before firing his gun into the air, quickly silencing them.

(Taking out the thug with the gun is the key. Without him, the rest of the room won't be a problem.) Batman said as he flipped the thug over his shoulder and flopped him to the ground, choking him to unconsciousness.

The two of them made their way out onto the wire above the crowd, dropping down to take out a few thugs, taking them out instantly. "Objection! I always wanted to say that!" Yang laughed, most of the inmates in the courthouse quickly fleeing while a small handful already loyal to Two-Face stayed to fight. "Oh! Looks like these guys have a rebuttal!" She said, uppercutting one thug and firing a round from her gauntlet to hit him in mid-air, knocking him out, deflecting a punch from another thug, spinning and hitting him with a rear kick, sending him back into a wall, knocking him out. The last thug ran at Yang, but she simply boxed his ears, causing him to hold them and cry in pain, allowing her to bring her fist down right on the top of his head, knocking him out.

Batman, meanwhile had raised his fist to punch a thug behind him with a chair in the face, sending him to the floor, catching the chair as the thug dropped it and throwing it into another one looking for a weapon in the corner. "Harvey! Let them go!" Batman snapped, grappling another thug and reeling him in for a clothesline hit, knocking him into the air, a punch to the gut knocking him out and to the ground.

"Objection!" Two-Face shouted, shooting at Batman, who used his Semblance, becoming a swarm of bats and avoiding the bullet, flying up to the window of Two-Face's judge booth and reforming into the Dark Knight, who's feet were primed and ready for a double flying kick to the window, shattering it and allowing him to tackle Two-Face to the ground, slamming his fist into the burnt half of his face, knocking him out.

"Well, well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes?" Catwoman asked.

"It looks like you got your worlds turned upside down! Eh? Eh?" Yang taunted, Selina rolling her eyes and Neo sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

"Sore ears, though, just get worse when you're around." Selina said, cutting her hands free, cutting herself down and masterfully landing on the side of the tank, before grabbing Neo and pulling her over to her so she was no longer above the vat, cutting her free as well.

"I figured you could use our help, Selina." Batman said, dropping down from inside the booth, Catwoman dropping down beside him.

"You're right. I think I chipped a nail back there." She said teasingly.

"Funny." Batman said.

Neo walked up to Yang with a smirk, pulling out a phone (her scroll had LONG since run out of power), typing a quick message and showing it to Yang. _[Bet it stung having to save me.]_

Yang growled a bit at this, but managed to keep her composure. "Well, I'm such a nice person and it's the right thing to do. I'd do something you'd never do for me. It makes me the bigger woman. Oh, wait..." Yang countered, Neo now pouting at being called both short and small chested. She certainly wasn't flat, but didn't have nearly the bust of Yang or Selina.

"Neo, play nice, dear." Catwoman called, Neo slouching somewhat at the embarrassing mother-like tone Selina used, Yang snickering at the smaller girl's misfortune. With that, the cat burglar turned her attention back to Batman. "So, what do you need, Mr. Detective?" She asked.

"Protocol 10. What do you know of it, Selina?" Bruce asked.

Catwoman simply shrugged her shoulders at this. "Never heard of it." She answered.

"That's not what I wanted to hear." He said, looking to Neo, who also shrugged. "What about Strange?" He asked. To this, Neo glared somewhat and gave a thumbs down.

"I don't trust him. He's been missing for years and is suddenly put in charge of Arkham City. Rumor has it, he's been working with Joker, planning something very special just for you." Selina explained. "Maybe that's protocol 10?" She guessed.

"Joker on his own is already dangerous. With Strange on his side, I don't even want to think of what he's capable of." Yang said, Neo even looking slightly worried. Sure, she hasn't been in Gotham too long, but Catwoman made it very clear who was dangerous and should be steared clear of. The mute girl would even wager that the clown was, in practice, more dangerous than Cinder.

However, unknown to the group, that same certain clown was taking aim at Selina through a sniper rifle. _"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. watch me kill your favorite cat!"_ Joker laughed, before breaking out into a violent coughing fit.

Back with the group, Catwoman was sharing one final piece of information. "The ex-District Attorney here mentioned something about..." She started, before a green dot began moving up the side of her face.

"Yang, get her down!" Batman said, grabbing Catwoman and pulling her out of the path of the bullet, pinning her to a wall.

"Hit the deck!" Yang said as she tackled Neo to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Catwoman demanded.

 _"Hey!"_ Neo's phone called out what the mute girl had typed as she was pinned to the floor.

 _"See you soon, Bats. And you two, Dragon Breath."_ Joker said giggling once again, before breaking into another cough, the laser sight on the rifle turning off, indicating to the vigilantes it was now safe.

"This place is dangerous. I like it. You expecting a kiss?" Catwoman said.

"It was Joker." Batman said.

Yang was about to get up, before she noticed Neo was showing her another message. _[Enjoying yourself?]_ It asked as Neo had a teasing smile on her face.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I may even take a quick nap." Yang said, laying herself back down and putting her full weight on Neo, smothering the mute girl in her boobs, causing the smaller girl to wave her arms frantically to escape as Yang laughed, remembering the times she did this to Ruby when she got the chance.

"Yang, let her up." Batman told her.

"Fine." She said, getting up off the smaller girl, who took a few deep breaths, before pouting and storming back over to Catwoman.

"You two aren't safe here. No one is." Batman said.

"Nine lives, remember?" Catwoman countered, grappling away with her whip as Neo bowed out and teleported after her.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Yang asked.

"We need to find where the bullet impacted and where it entered the courtroom." Batman explained.

"Well, it impacted there. So there's half the mystery." Yang said, pointing at it for Batman to see, before they registered it in their cowls.

"Good. Now for the point where it entered the courtroom. There." Batman said, pointing it out and adding it to the crime scene data as well, a line of trajectory now connecting the two spots and went all the way to a window at the top of a church where the shot came from. "The trajectory the bullet traveled will lead us to the shooter." Batman explained.

"Sounds like a plan!" Yang agreed as she followed him. "The one's who ran probably told more of Penguin's guys we were there. They'll be waiting at the entrance. We should find another exit so we don't run into an ambush." She added.

"I taught you well." Batman said as they indeed found an exit in the upper levels of the courthouse. They exited and dropped down behind a group of thugs indeed lying in wait in front of the main door, Batman choking out one of them, Yang bashing the heads of two more together and Batman throwing a batarang past her to knock out the last one right in front of the door.

The two of them continued their way to the church, noticing three of Joker's goons guarding the entrance, but before they dropped down, the thugs started up a conversation that caught their interests. "So, do you think the rumors are true?" One of them said.

"What? About how Harley used to be a dude?" Another asked, to which Yang barely held in a laugh.

"Nah. The one about the Joker dying." The first one said, the two of them looking at each other in confusion.

"Joker's dying?" Yang asked, unsure how to feel. There was no doubt, if the clown died, Gotham would be INFINITELY safer, but she felt uncomfortable wishing death on anyone.

"We'll have to listen." Batman said. He held no love for the clown, but he'd been fighting him for so long, if he did truly perish, it would be like losing a part of his identity.

"No idea, man. But the last time I saw him, he didn't look too good." The third one said.

"When was that? I ain't seen him for months." The second asked.

"Me, neither. The way, I see it: if Big J dies, this whole place becomes an all-out war zone. And if that happens, I'm joining up with Penguin." The first one said.

"Joker loves to be in the spotlight. If he's gone into hiding among his own men, this can't be good. Harley is sure to know more. With any luck, she's already in there." Batman said.

"Let's go, then." Yang said, firing a round from each gauntlet into two of the thugs just as Batman dropped and landed on the last one. The two of them nodded to each other and entered the church.

After the first set of doors, the vigilantes had to pass through a second set, immediately alert as they saw Harley flipping and cartwheeling towards them. "Comin' through, Bats!" She announced, jumping and throwing a spinning kick at his head, which he easily caught, throwing her to the ground.

"Wow, Harley, you really need to change it up. You've done this so many times, we know as soon as it's coming." Yang said.

"Did ya see this coming?!" Harley snapped, looking at her guys.

"Let the lady go, Bat Freak! You two, Dragon Punk! Or these people all get a bullet in their head!" A thug warned our heroes.

The two heroes begrudgingly let the jester get back to her feet and dust herself off. "You should do what they say, you two. It'd be a shame to get blood on my nice new outfit. What do you think, Bat Brain? You like it?" She asked. "What am I saying? 'Course you do! Who wouldn't?" She said confidently.

"Gay men and straight women." Yang simply answered.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what do you think, Dragon Breath? Look good on me?" Harley taunted, grabbing Yang's chin and shaking it a bit.

Yang growled and pulled back at this. "I think you looked better in a straightjacket." She said.

"Oh, ha ha. Anyway, here's the deal. Mr. J's really not up for a visit right now. He's not feeling himself... Well, he was earlier, but that's not what I meant." Harley explained.

"Ugh! God! T.M.I!" Yang said, resisting the urge to puke.

"So, he really is sick." Batman said. One thing Harley is always serious about is Joker. She'd never lie about HIS health.

"Yeah... He's not doing so well and that idiot doctor I sent from here DIDN'T HELP! I've seen more smarts from these bozos." She said.

"You guys just gonna take that?" Yang asked, looking at the thugs.

"No one messes with Harley, lizard girl!" One of them snapped. Of course, in reality, this was from fear rather than genuine loyalty.

"Hey, no. Not lizard. Dragon. DRAGON. I don't do that tongue thing." Yang said, sticking her tongue out. Batman rolled his eyes at this. She'd been watching WAY too much movies and TV.

"You heard 'em, Goldie. They know who's in charge." Harley said, turning to her thugs. "I gotta run, boys. If they try anything funny, kill 'em!" Harley ordered as she finally left the building.

"Just stay there, heroes! Don't move and this will all end OK." One thug said.

"What do you mean 'end OK'? She. Left Us. ALONE. With BATMAN and LIGHT DRAGON." Another said as they began a panicked argument.

"Wow. Sometimes I think they try to make things harder for themselves." Yang said, pulling out a smoke bomb.

"Good thinking. You really have learned since the asylum." Batman said. She smiled and nodded, before throwing the smoke bomb to the floor, clouding them from the view of the thugs, grappling up to nearby gargoyles as the thugs blindly fired into the smoke. "They don't know where we are. Let's keep it that way. Survey the room and plan out tactics." He said.

 _"You got it."_ Yang confirmed as she grappled from one gargoyle to the next, moving to the right side of the room. In response to this, Batman went left.

"Four thugs. All armed. Two hostages. This is gonna be easy." Batman said.

 _"I ALMOST feel sorry for them. Almost."_ Yang said.

Back with the Light Dragon, she glared down at a thug holding a hostage at gunpoint, hiding under scaffolding for cover. "Aww, how cute! He thinks he's safe under that scaffolding... Too bad that just makes it easier to get him." She said, gliding down on top of the scaffolding from her gargoyle and grabbing the edge, dropping her body down so she could wrap her legs around the thug's neck and choke him into unconsciousness. She turned to the terrified hostage and smiled. "Don't worry. You're safe now. Just try not to announce it." She said, grappling to another gargoyle.

Meanwhile, Batman had grappled over to the other end of the church, where two of the thugs stood in front of a group of prisoners, ready to shoot if they saw Batman or Yang. "If I can get behind those two, I can take them both out at once." He surmised. Of course, being Batman, he did as effortlessly as he had made it sound, easily getting behind the two thugs and bashing their heads together to knock them out. "Yang. I took out the two in the front. There's one more idiot hiding in the confessional box." He told her.

 _"These guys never think this through, do they? He's not safe in there, he's just boxed in. That's not even a pun this time."_ She said, grappling to the other side of the room, dropping down behind the confessional box and ripping the back out, grabbing the thug and bringing her fist down on the top of his head, sending him to the floor.

"Don't worry, it's all over now. You're safe." She told the hostage as they all returned to the center of the room where the other hostages were. With that, the two vigilantes headed back to the entrance, but then turned left and made their way to the upper levels of the church. They reached the place they were looking for, with a ladder to take them to the room the shot had come from, but not before Yang noticed and picked up a Riddler Trophy. "UGH! Nigma again?! You'd think he would've learned after we got him thrown in here!" She snapped

"Doubtful. Riddler's driven. His one goal is to upstage and outdo me. He won't rest until that happens." Batman said as they reached they climbed the ladder.

* * *

They reached the room where the shot had come from, but found no Joker, or any person who could've made the shot. They found only a disturbingly large number of bombs, a TV and... "There's the gun. It looks like it's being controlled remotely by Joker." Batman said.

"A remote control sniper rifle? Ruby would be so disappointed." Yang said, knowing how much her younger sister enjoys personally pulling off nigh impossible shots with Crescent Rose. The idea of remotely controlling the weapon would be madness to her.

Batman scanned the rifle, only for the TV to suddenly kick on, revealing a recording of the Joker himself. _"Well, look who it is. I haven't seen you for... how long has it been? Let's see, there was an asylum, some monsters, a blonde brat from nowhere and, oh that's right! You left me to die!"_ Joker said angrily.

"Not the way I remember it." Yang said, crossing her arms.

 _"Well, you two probably don't remember it that way, but who cares? You just need to worry about the bombs!"_ He said.

"Oh, come on! That's a bit much!" Yang snapped.

"Ignore it. We have to get out of here." Batman said.

 _"Hurry up now. The clock's ticking!"_ Joker said with a laugh as the two dove out one of the windows, gliding away to a safe distance as the tower of the church exploded and crumbled.

"I'm getting really sick of people trying to blow us up." Yang said.

"It's an occupational hazard." Batman said, before contacting... "Alfred. I've got a lock on the signal used to remotely control the sniper rifle. Joker's behind this." Batman said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Alfred asked.

"No, we were pretty certain. The clown goons and Harley definitely gave it away, though." Yang said.

"The radio signal should lead us right to him." Batman said.

"Good luck, sir. You as well, Miss Yang." Alfred said.

"No problem. Now, let's go take Joker off the air!" She said, turning to Batman, who groaned and grappled away. "You get it? Because radio waves? Radio shows get taken off the air." She said, grappling after him.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter finished! I'm glad to see so many of you are already loving this story. Although some of you have questions or statements that only deserve fair answers. Surely Yang had run out of dust ammo for her gauntlets now, right? Yes and no, She has long since run out of dust ammo, yes, but thanks to Lucius, they were able to synthesize something almost exactly like it to create powerful, yet nonlethal explosive rounds.**

 **And many of you are saying Batman still wouldn't use these because their still technically guns, but let's not forget the giant guns he uses on people in the Batmobile. Sure, they shoot beanbags, not bullets, but these also technically don't use bullets. The rounds are non-lethal, they're basically giant flares that explode on impact, so Batman wouldn't have a problem with it. He's got no problems using explosive gel and batarangs on people, to this isn't much different.**

 **Lastly, of course, is despite Yang's new superhero persona, many people from the asylum saw her before and will recognize her, right? This is true, but they just know she rolls with Batman. They don't know where she goes after that. And when she isn't a superhero, she wears glasses, puts her hair in a ponytail and goes by Taylor Rose. Sure, that may not seem like enough, but this is the same world where no one can tell who Clark Kent is from a hat, glasses and acting like a wimp.**

 ** **Also, a fan named Andromeda asked if I could do a version of the Arkham stories with Qrow helping batman. I'm not sure how that would work. Teenagers are one thing, Batman often works with them, but a random drunken man, I don't think that would go down well, but if someone thinks they could make that work, you're more than welcome to try.  
****

 **And with that, I hope this has cleared up all your questions and you can now enjoy the story as it continues!**


	3. HOT on Joker's trail! Eh? Am I right?

**A/N: Hello, all my wonderful fans! Thank you again for reading and enjoying my story. A few guests who I cannot contact directly have questions or statements I thought deserve an answer, so before we begin, I'll respond to a few of them:**

 _ **Tron: if you're interested here's an idea for you when you have the time can you make a watching the bat and the blonde arkham asylum fanfic with team rwby, jnpr, cvfy, abrn, sssn, penny, ciel, ozpin, glynda, raven, obeleck, port, ironwood, winter, tai, qrow, raven, summer, sienna, adam, ghira, kali, ilia, salem, cinder, mercury, emerald, watts, hazel and finally tyrian every one reacting to the fic. Up for the challenge?**_

 **Well, first off, that is WAY too many characters. That's like the entire cast of the show. A fic where the characters read or watch my story would be awesome, but I already have a lot of other stories to work on. So sorry, my friend. I am in fact NOT up to that challenge. But maybe someone else is up to the challenge... but with many fewer characters. The biggest "? watches ?" story I've ever seen is of class 1-A: 20 characters and not even all of them get a line in every chapter. The whole cast is too tall of an order for even Rooster Teeth if they took on the challenge. And, small thing, you spelled Oobleck wrong.  
**

 _ **Baron Bolt: Maybe emerald or velvet would work. Or a younger winter. Love the series thinking about doing origins?**_

 **Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the series, but I'm sorry to say, I'm only focusing on Yang's adventures through the Arkham games. Otherwise, I'll be writing pretty much the same stories with a different RWBY character until I was 80. That's why I challenge others to make these stories, to give others a chance to make works just as good or even better than mine. And trust me, a lot of them are certainly giving my story a run for its money.**

 **But for the main question, Velvet or a young Winter would be interesting, but sadly, I don't think either of them have been developed quite enough for a story largely based on them that would require them to have complex emotions of anger, sadness, etc. and Emerald I only see adding to the problem if she gets sent to Arkham, if at all, since she'd probably use her semblance to make the cop let her go. She'd be way more focused on escaping than helping stop Joker. And sorry, but I don't have any plans for Origins. A few others had plans for their stories to start at Origins when they began with Asylum, but mine started firmly at Asylum, so Origins was pretty much out of the question from the start.  
**

 **But while we're on the topic of other RWBY/Arkham stories, remember everyone: all the girls from RWBY and JNPR have had their turns, but now it's the guy's turn. Ren and Sun have already started their adventures, but let's not forget about the underdog, good ol' Jaune Arc! How will he handle the Asylum? How will Batman handle Jaune's clumsiness? It's up to you. But without further ado, back to everyone's favorite buxom blonde brawler and bat-based bruiser.  
**

* * *

Batman and Yang made their way towards the lair of the Joker. They made their way through Amusement Mile, beating up small groups of thugs along the way, before finally reaching the steel mill.

"So... I'm guessing the front door isn't an option?" Yang asked, a bit jokingly, already knowing it wasn't an option.

"No. It's either locked or heavily guarded." Batman explained. They scanned the area and silently made their way to the highest point of the steel mill, looking up at the main chimney in front of them. "Alfred. We need a way into the Sionis Steel Mill." Batman said.

 _"Have you tried the front door?"_ The butler asked jokingly.

"Hey, that's my joke!" Yang said.

 _"Oh. Apologies, Ms. Xiao Long. And thank you for saving Master Bruce."_ He said.

"Back to the main point, how will we get in?" Batman asked.

 _"Let's see... if all other access routes are locked down, the only other way in would be... no, it's suicide."_ Alfred processed.

"Then that's probably what we're gonna do." Yang said.

"The main chimney. Okay, then." Batman said as the two grappled up to it and dove down into it. About halfway down the chimney, they opened their capes to slow their descent and landed on a conveniently placed wire that held the two of them.

"I've always wondered just how fire-proof I was." Yang said.

"Hopefully, we won't be finding out. Besides, it isn't just fire, it's molten iron. And even the steam from the furnace is likely enough to boil us alive. We'll have to cool down the coals somehow." Batman explained as they made their way through the upper level of the furnace, until they reached the end, the railing in front of them and the floor below glowing orange, clearly too dangerous for the two to climb and/or walk on.

"I think I've got an idea." Yang said, pulling out her grappling hook and firing it onto the hatch in front of them, easily yanking it open and causing water to pour our and cool the lower levels to the point our heroes could progress without injury. They continued on their way, crawling under the floor of a large room where all of Joker's thugs were, voicing their own opinions of Joker's supposed illness until Harley appeared from the office above them.

The two of them got to a point they could see just well enough that they could spot Harley holding a doctor by her arm as her wrists and ankles were bound with rope. "I promised you some entertainment. Right, boys?" She asked, to which they cheered.

"Please... I did my best." The doctor pleaded.

"No... You don't think?" Yang asked.

"She failed Joker, so Harley's throwing her to the dogs." Batman growled.

"I thought they lost the hyenas." Yang said.

"Yang, not now." Batman said as the two hurried ahead to find a way to get up and save the doctor.

The doctor's pleas fell on deaf ears as Harley cast her down to her thugs below. "That useless quack has failed Mr. J! And you know what that means!" She said as the thug's cheered for the massive one-armed Mr. Hammer as he swung his sledgehammer down towards the doctor, who scurried back just enough to avoid it. But she was now right up against the wall, unable to dodge as Hammer prepared to bring down the hammer.

"No!" Yang said quietly.

"Stop!" Harley ordered, everyone ceasing their activity. "Change of plans! Take her to the smelting chamber. Mr. J wants this one to suffer a little longer!" She explained.

"Well, at least we've got an actual chance to save her now." Yang said.

"But she's STILL in danger. We have to hurry." Batman said as they continued through the corridor.

"Right. To the smelting chamber. Maybe we could even make some bigger batarangs when we get there!" Yang said.

"They'd be too heavy and wouldn't fit on our belts as easily." Batman explained.

"Right then, the rest of you idiots get out of here! You know what you got to do! Go and get the snowman and bring him back here right NOW! He's gonna pay for screwing over Mr. J!" Harley ordered, half the henchmen clearing out.

"Snowman... Mr. Freeze? What does he have to do with this?" Yang asked.

"If Joker really is sick, he likely asked Freeze to make him a cure." Batman theorized. The two of them made their way through the grates and tunnels, finally in the floor right below the henchmen.

The two of them erupted from the grate below, both grabbing and slamming a thug to the ground with a takedown, getting back up and fighting. Batman rushed in and knocked a thug down with a jumping round kick, spinning and knocking another one down with a similar kick, sending the next thug flying with a palm to the chest, then rushed to another one and grabbed his leg, lifting it into the air and kicking his other leg out from under him, snapping the leg he still held, causing the goon to pass out from pain. He then knocked two more thugs down with and elbow and uppercut respectively, before leaping towards another thug preparing to throw a box at him, hitting the criminal in the face with an axe kick, knocking him out.

Yang, meanwhile, kicked an approaching thug's leg as he tried to kick her, knocking him off-balance, allowing her to grab his arm and pull him further off-balance, ducking and delivering a sweep kick to take him off his feet, rising and slamming him down into the ground with a downward punch to the gut. Another swung a lead pipe at her, but she dodges with a cartwheel in order to kick his arm away and doges another swipe before kicking him away. Another thug runs and grabs a fire extinguisher to throw at her, but she smirked and flung a batarang at him, hitting him in the face, causing him to hold his face in, letting go of the fire extinguisher while it was above his head, causing it to fall on his head and knock him out.

After Batman had kicked the thug trying to hit him with a box, he countered an attack from another inmate, spinning him around and wrapping an arm around his neck from behind, slinging him over his shoulder and to the ground, knocking him out. More thugs came at him, only for their attacks to be countered, Batman bringing each of them down with only one hit afterwards. One thug was only knocked to the ground when Batman hit him, but this allowed the cape crusader to execute a ground takedown, the final thug of his group backing away, only to be grabbed and thrown to the ground, Batman breaking his arm and knocking him out.

Back with Yang, another thug tried to engage her in hand-to-hand, but was knocked down with one punch. Yang used Ember Celica to block a strike from another pipe-wielding thug, before uppercutting him. Yang then delivered a left twirling kick to a trio of thugs that tried to attack her from behind. There was only one left who actually had a knife. She launched herself towards the doomed thug, who tried to slash at Yang as she got closer, but she used her left Ember Celica to twirl over him, before she used her right fist to deliver a powerful strike that knocked the inmate into another thug that got back up, only to be knocked down again. With all the inmates down, the fight was over.

"Jeez, you'd think by now they'd know they can't beat us." Yang said.

"But they also know Joker will kill them if they don't at least try." Batman explained as they looked towards the door of the elevated office, only a few Christmas-like lights and what appeared to be a desk lamp keeping the room lit, most of it filled with darkness.

Harley emerged from that darkness, distraught and furious. "What the hell are you two doing here?! You're supposed to be dead!" She cried.

"You mean your lame trap at the church? Sorry, but that kinda BOMBED." Yang taunted with a smirk.

"URGH! I hate your puns! It's like you're rubbing it in our faces!" Harley whined.

"Because I am." Yang said.

"Well, there's no way you're getting to Mr. J. We're safe and sound up here. You can just stay down there and burn!" She snapped, storming back into the office, the doors automatically closing behind her.

Yang raised an eyebrow at this. "Why would we burn? We're not in the furnace anymore!" Yang called after her.

Batman ignored this and contacted... "Alfred, Joker's holed up in the manager's office in the steel mill." He explained.

 _"I'm sure you and Ms. Xiao Long will find a way, sir."_ The butler said.

"Of course we will. Some of his goons dragged a doctor away. Were going to find her first, then we'll deal with Joker." The Dark Knight explained.

"I guess you could say things are really... HEATING up? Eh? Am I right?" Yang asked. Batman simply rolled his eyes as they continued.

The two of them continued through the building, before using there Detective visions to find a couple of thugs waiting and aiming at the door they'd have to come through to enter the room and another thug patrolling. Quickly finding an alternate route via the conveyor belt, the two snuck into the room, perching on some kind of overhangs. Batman waited until the patrolling thug was out of the line of sight of the others, before Yang made her way around and dropped down behind the two thugs, knocking them both out.

The two of them gave a nod before continuing onward, Yang diving through the window to the next room, executing a 3-point landing as Batman simply came through the door, giving her a glare as if to say "really?". She simply shrugged and they proceeded through the doors into the smelting chamber. They quickly scanned the room, before jumping into action. Batman crept forward and grabbed the thug coming out of the room the doctor was held in, flinging him over his shoulder and silently choking him out, before creeping up to the thug in front of him at the corner of the walkway they were on, wrapping his arm around his neck and slowly bringing him to the floor, unconscious.

Yang then grappled to the other side of the room, dropping down behind a thug and wrapping an arm around his neck, kicking his legs out from under him, choking him out and silently laying him to the floor. She then dropped to the level below and crept up on the thug down there, doing a similar over-the-shoulder takedown to Batman. She then slid through a grate into the other part of the room while Batman grappled up to an overhang as the two remaining thugs in the room with the doctor noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, it's gotten quiet out there." One of them said.

"Stay here. I'll check it out." The other one said, exciting the room. He walked out of the room and rounded a corner, passing below Batman, who dropped down and grabbed the thug via inverted takedown. Meanwhile, after the thug had left the room, Yang had made her way into the area above the room the doctor was held in, now standing on its weakened roof, which she simply fired a round from Ember Celica into the roof, along with Yang herself, dropping down on the thug and knocking him out.

"What's up, Doc?" Yang said, untying her as Batman walked in the room.

"Light Dragon! Batman! Thank you!" The doctor said, relieved.

"Can you stand?" Batman asked.

"Give me a second." She said, slowly making her way to her feet. "What's wrong with these people? That crazy woman thinks I can fix the Joker." She said.

"I don't think there's any real fixing that guy. Especially not in mental health." Yang said.

"What's wrong with him." Batman asked.

"There's something in his blood. Some kind of toxin. It's killing him. He blames something called Titan." The doctor explained.

"TITAN?" Batman asked.

"Aww, man! I thought we were done with that stuff!" Yang groaned.

"Oh, you know what he's talking about? He kept saying something about his last laugh." The doctor explained.

Suddenly, the Harley bobble-head statue sparked to life. _"Uh-uh, Doc. Isn't that information supposed to be confidential?"_ Harley's somewhat garbled voice came through the machine.

"What's happening? How does she know what we're saying?" The doctor asked.

"It must be some kind of radio or transmitting system." Yang guessed, approaching it along with Batman.

 _"Get that door sealed up nice and tight, boys! We don't want that vermin or the lizard escaping, now do we?"_ Harley asked as the three turned to see the door they'd come through being fused together by a blowtorch or welder.

"Oh, come on, Harley! Don't blow a FUSE over this!" Yang said.

 _"Wrong kind of fuse, lizard breath!"_ Harley snapped.

"I know, it's all I had..." Yang admitted in defeat.

"At least they won't be getting in. We're safe, right?" The doctor asked.

"Should be, yeah." Yang said.

Batman looked around and noticed some kind of electrical device. "Wait here, doctor." He said as he opened the devices hatch and ripped something out.

"What the hell are you doing?" The doctor asked.

"We need to get out of here. Someone needs to stop Joker." Batman explained as he somehow turned whatever he took into some kind of gun. (one more reason he'd be fine using Ember Celica. He's legit using a gun right now.)

"What?! Were did that even fit?!" Yang asked in disbelief.

"It's me, remember?" He asked, before turning to the doctor. "Stay here. You'll be safe." He told her.

"Later, Doc. Try not to catch a fever in here." Yang said as they took off.

"If you hear anyone coming, hide. We'll be back." Batman said. "Let's go, Light Dragon." He said, walking out.

"Hang on." Yang said, uppercutting the head off of the Harley statue. "Coming!" She said, following him.

The two of them found a door that was sealed with metal shutters, but Batman fired at the bar above the door, retracting the shutters, doing so again at the end of the hall to access a pair of doors behind the shutters. They went through and then used a vent to reach a group of 4 thugs standing behind the welded door, preparing to attack if the two managed to get through. Batman silently kicked off the grate and the two dropped down.

Batman silently taking down the thug farthest in the back, Yang blasting two of them in the back and knocking them out, the last thug turning around, only to be shot by Batman's electric gun, stunning him and allowing Batman to slam his head into the door, knocking him out. "Well, I bet he found that... SHOCKING!" Yang said, Batman groaning and going back the way they came. "Oh, come on! That was a good one!" She said, following him.

The two of them continued their way back, destroying a few more Harley heads on the way before finally re-entering the room below the office Harley and Joker were in, the female jester looking down at them in anger and disbelief. "How did you two get out of the smelting chamber! What'd you build? Tell me, tell me!" She demanded.

"Sorry, Harley. It's a secret. You're gonna have to come down if you want to know!" Yang said.

Harley growled at this, pulling out her signature giant gun. "Why you..." She snapped.

"Harley! Get back in here! I think I'm dying!" Joker called out weakly from within the office.

"He really must be sick..." Yang said quietly to Batman.

"Remember, fooling people is his specialty." Batman said.

"Now see what you done?! Scream, heroes! Coming, Mr. J!" She called, hurrying back into the office, which closed behind her. This time, however, the heroes were prepared, as Batman used his shock gun to trigger an electromagnet, pulling a hook towards it, then pushing it away to rip open the office. "What's wrong with you, B-Man!? You come into Mr. J's home and start smashing it to pieces?! Don't you know he's sick?!" Harley demanded.

"He should've thought of that before he shot at us in the courthouse and tried to blow us up in the church." Yang said.

Batman tried to grapple up to the office, but as he pulled himself up, he was kicked back down by a massive, muscular man missing his left arm, wielding a large sledgehammer. "Surprise, B-Man! Meet Mr. Hammer! He's gonna teach the two of you some manners while Mr. J and I find some place quieter for him to rest!" Harley said.

"They're trying to escape." Batman said.

"Go! I'll hold off these guys!" Yang said.

"Be careful." Batman said, grappling back into the office.

"The bat's leaving!" One of the thugs shouted.

"Forget the bat! We got a DRAGON to play with!" Mr. Hammer said.

Yang smirked at this. "Just a warning. I play rough." She said.

One thug ran in from behind her, but she turned to him and planet her foot in his face, leaping off and hitting Mr. Hammer in the face as he prepared to swing at her, the force of the punch turning him and redirecting the force of the hammer to knock down 3 unfortunate thugs standing too close to the action. Two more thugs ran in and attacked her. She countered their attacks, but before she could strike back, she had to jump and roll away as Mr. Hammer tried to bring his hammer down on her.

"What's the matter, Dragon? I thought you played rough?" The one-armed enforcer snapped.

Thinking quickly, she fired a round from her gauntlets behind her, launching herself forward and sending the two thug's flying with a powerful haymaker, before peppering Mr. Hammer with a barrage of body blows, an uppercut staggering him and again taking his hammer off-course, causing it to hit another unfortunate thug. The last two thugs ran in at her, but were defeated with a twirling kick, putting her back to Mr. Hammer, who recovered and tried to hit her with a horizontal swing, but Yang blocked it with her left arm, grabbed the head with her right hand and used her left hand to smash the head from the shaft, tossing it in the air, catching it by what little of the shaft remained blow the head, spun around and hit Mr. Hammer in the head with it to knock him out.

"That's done. Now to get back up to Batman." She said.

"Not quite, lizard lady!" A thug called as two of them stood to the side with assault rifles, a Titan standing in between them, roaring at Yang and charging.

"A titan?!" She demanded, jumping and flipping over the beast, rolling out of the way as the thugs shot at her, blasting one of them with a round from Ember Celica, knocking him out, making it safer for her to rush in, zig-zagging to dodge the bullets and taking the thug down with a couple of punches to the gut, followed up by an uppercut to knock him out. "Alright, then. Time for you big boy- WHOA!" She shouted, rolling out of the way as the titan had picked up an unconscious thug and thrown him at her.

The titan then roared and charged at her once again, but this time she met the charge with a powerful right haymaker, an extra blast from Ember Celica pushing the titan back, allowing her to rush in and hit him with an uppercut, powered up with a downward shot from Ember Celica to launch her up, spinning in the air and sticking her leg out, blasting back to hit him with a rear kick, staggering him. He shook off the daze from the punch, just in time to look up and see the round from Ember Celica slam into his face, knocking him onto his back, unconscious.

Yang panted heavily for a second, before looking around. "Any more surprises?!" She demanded. Finally, it seemed like all of the thugs were defeated. "Alright. I'm coming Batman." She said, launching herself up and into the office, just in time to see Joker, quite sickly looking indeed, kick Batman, strapped to a wheelchair, out of a window. "No!" She called, ready to fight.

"Oh, hello there, Blondie. Oh, you look angry." Joker said. "I hope you don't plan to fight me right now. Poor Batman might need help out there." He said.

Yang growled at this, before sighing, realizing he was right and dove out the window after her partner. Fortunately, there was a ledge where Batman landed, instead of the massive river only a few feet away and the Dark Knight was already getting to his feet. "Batman!" She called as she landed beside him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No... I've been poisoned." He explained.

* * *

 **A/N: And another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sure you're confused as to why Yang wasn't poisoned as well. It's pretty simple. It's the only way the scene would've worked. Clayface-Joker only had one of the gas things he used on Batman, so he wouldn't have also been able to gas Yang and, even if he had and they were both dosed, it's likely the two of them together still would've been able to overpower Harley and escape before they passed out, ruining Joker's whole plan and the story. Or Clayface would've had to step in and ensure they were captured, still kind of ruining the plan, as they would then be aware of the plan and known Clayface was on Joker's side and could prepare for him.**

 **So, again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one.**


	4. Neo and Catwoman, Part 1

**Hello, all my wonderful fans. Sorry about the wait on this, but I've been trying to catch up some of my other stories. And before we get started, a few announcements: as you may have already heard/seen, Tronmaster5704 sadly can no longer continue "The Bat and The Monkey King", so hopefully someone is willing to pick up where he left off.**

 **Luckily, we have some good news to balance this out: Nacoma23 has taken the challenge to write Jaune's journey through Arkham alongside the Dark Knight: He already has a title: "Two Knights in Arkham". So congratulations and good luck on taking the challenge and I know we're all looking forward to what you come up with.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's get back to the Dark Knight and the Light Dragon... Or will we?**

* * *

"Sounds like the Detective and the tomboy will be busy with the Joker for a while, don't you think?" Catwoman asked Neo, who nodded as they stood on a rooftop, looking at the nearby entrance to Strange's vault. "Good. That means these kittens have some time to play." She said, making Neo silently giggle.

Neo then pulled out the phone Selina had gotten (stolen) for her and typed down a message. [And these kitties need to get some treats. :3]

Selina giggled at the message. "That's exactly right. Now, how do we want to go about this. Find Croc and have him rip a hole into the vault?" She asked, Neo shaking her head and typing another message.

[That guy's an animal. Can't trust him.] It read as Neo had a deadpanned look on her face.

"Ask Penguin for some explosives?" She asked again, but Neo once again shook her head.

[Not exactly subtle.] She typed down.

"You're right. Not our style. I've always preferred a woman's touch in these situations." She said, looking at Ivy's abandoned flower shop.

Neo nodded at this. [She owes me for taking care of her plants... like YOU were supposed to. -.-] Neo typed shaking her head with a look of disapproval at Selina.

"Oh, knock off the sass, you!" She said with a smirk, giving Neo a playful swat on the butt. "Stay where you are, Ivy. We're coming for you." She said.

[Maybe we should get our tools, just in case.] Neo typed.

"Good idea. No way I can face Ivy without my things. I'd be naked without them." Catwoman said.

[Wouldn't be much of a stretch. ;P] Neo typed, giggling silently.

Catwoman rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "Come on, let's get going." She said. Catwoman used her claws to scale up buildings and Neo used a grappling hook in her umbrella's handle, similar to Roman's cane's hook, to reach the ledges Selina climbed up or the buildings she swang across to with her whip. The two traversed the city, dealing with a few thugs along the roof tops on their way, before. finally reaching Catwoman's apartment. However, they soon discovered there were thugs inside the fencing of their apartment.

"So? How are we supposed to find out where they live, anyway?" One of the thugs asked. Selina and Neo glared at the thugs through the bars, before looking up at each other. Selina put a finger to her lips as a sign to be quiet, only for Neo to narrow her eyes in annoyance. They opened a window and clung to the ceiling and made their way above the thugs.

"Two-Face said they live somewhere near here." Another thug explained, before they descended on the thugs, lowering themselves with their whip and grappling device respectively, landing on a thug's shoulders and grabbing their heads with their legs and flipping to slam the thugs into the ground, knocking them out, before they engaged the remaining two. Catwoman wasted no time unleashing a flurry of strikes on one of them, finishing with a devastating knee to knock the thug back into the bars. Neo, meanwhile, deflected a punch with her umbrella, allowing her to kick the thug directly in the face, grabbing his arm and throwing him into the bars, knocking him out.

Neo looked at the thugs with a smirk, drawing the hidden blade from her umbrella in preparation to finish them, but before she could bring the blade down on them, Catwoman grabbed her wrist. "Neo, we talked about this. A little blood here and there is fine, but we don't kill." She told the mute.

Neo rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away, sheathing her blade and typing a message on her scroll. [Because your boyfriend would get mad?] The message read, along with a couple of kissy faces.

Selina rolled her eyes and gave Neo a light smack in the back of the head. "He's not my boyfriend, but yes, that would make him quite mad. And you'll need every last ounce of that aura of yours so he doesn't put you in a body cast." She warned, causing Neo to shiver at the thought. "Now, come on. Let's get our things." Catwoman said as they climbed into their apartment.

[Home, sweet home.] Neo texted.

A few moments later, the duo emerged, Catwoman observing a metal ball containing her caltrops, before swinging around a bolas. She looked Neo and smiled as the smaller girl also twirled a bolas and tossed an orb of caltrops into the air, catching it as if came back down. "Alright, then. Time to find Ivy. I'm sure she'll be happy to see us, since we left her plants so happy and healthy." Selina said.

Neo frowned. [Since **I** left her plants happy and healthy.] Her text read.

"No one likes a glory hound, Neo." Selina said as they exited the cage surrounding their apartment.

From their, they climbed to the roof of their apartment building and Selina jumped off, diving a great distance, yet landing gracefully like a cat on the bridge below without any negative affects, despite the large drop. She then turned around, slightly impatient, but also amused as Neo descended towards her with her umbrella. Neo chuckled and brought up a video on her phone. "I'm Mary Poppins, y'all!" Came the infamous line from a certain movie.

Catwoman rolled her as at the reference as Neo landed beside her. "That's it, no more movie marathons for you." She said, causing Neo to pout, before they continued on their path. The two then climbed up a nearby building with a large number of thugs on it.

They were quickly spotted by the thugs on the roof. "What's Catwoman doing here?! And she's got that punk little sister with her!" One of them snapped as they all rushed in. The two looked at each other and smirked, each dropping a container of caltrops. The thugs attacked them, only for their images to shatter like glass, all of the thugs instead stepping and tripping on the caltrops.

The two were quick to take out the thugs while they were on the ground, Neo pouting angrily. [I'm not a punk!] She typed, kicking the thug that called her so.

"Aww, how sweet. You didn't deny you're my little sister." Catwoman said, Neo's jaw dropping as she realized she didn't have a comeback, causing her to pout.

The two of them made it to the next building, which attached to Ivy's lair, but several guards, clearly under the affects of Ivy's pheromones, patrolled the area with assault rifles and would no doubt prevent the girls from reaching Ivy. The two nodded and split up, Selina taking out the one closest to the ledge they crawled up. Neo hurried under the catwalk another guard was on, sticking her umbrella through the stairway as the guard came down from the catwalk, tripping him and sending him to the ground, allowing Neo to quickly knock him out before any other guards were alerted.

Catwoman then hurried to the guard across the roof from the one Neo took out, climbing up as his back was turned to them, jumping up on his shoulders and choking him out with her legs. "Well, that's all of them. Now to drop in and pay Ivy a visit." Catwoman said, Neo nodding as they went under the walk way to get past the gate blocked by vines, coming up through a grate behind the gate and entering the domain of the plant woman.

The two looked around cautiously. "Hello? Ivy? You here?" Catwoman asked.

A couple of nearby bushes opened to reveal Ivy on a throne of vines. She smiled when she saw the younger thief. "Hello, Neo. Good to see you again." She said.

Neo smiled and waved, showing her message on the phone. [Hi, Ivy! How are your plants doing?]

"They're doing fine, thanks to you." She said, before looking to Catwoman. "Even though YOU were the one who was supposed to be watering them!" She snapped.

"Oh, c'mon. You're not seriously going to hold that against me forever, are you?" Selina asked.

"You would've killed them!" Ivy snapped.

"They're just flowers, Ivy. You've got plenty." Catwoman said dismissively, Neo shaking her head worriedly as Selina said this.

In retaliation, almost immediately, a vine shot out of the ground, wrapping around Catwoman and pulling her through the floor, as well as the floor below that one, landing on the third floor. Neo tried to go after her, but a vine wrapped around her and pulled her back to Ivy. "You know, Neo. I always did want a daughter. What do you think about me being your new mom?" She asked.

Neo shook her head at this, quickly typing and showing Ivy the message. [Thanks, but I'm fine where I am.]

Ivy frowned at this. "Oh, come, now. Don't be like that. I'm sure you'll be able to see things my way..." Ivy said, starting to release pheromones to control Neo. But suddenly, the image was shattered by a bolas that continued to go on and hit Ivy in the face, revealing Neo standing back by the entrance. Ivy let out a short cry of pain, before glaring at Neo. "Well, it seems you'll need to learn some discipline first!" She snapped.

 **Background Music: "The Mighty Fall" by Fall Out Boy  
**

Ivy raised a small bed of thorns under Neo, but the younger girl flipped forward, dodging Ivy's strikes and even leaping over the plant woman to avoid a couple of vines shooting up like drills from below her. Ivy wheeled around to try and backhand Neo, but the multi-colored girl spun and ducked, hitting Ivy in the stomach with the handle of her umbrella, doubling her over, before bringing the umbrella up to hit her flat in the face. She then opened her umbrella and swung it at the former doctor, who managed to back out of the way, before Neo did a jumping kick to knock her back into a wall.

"Not bad, little girl. But I'm not finished yet." Ivy said, creating Dartura Hammer and raising a strange plant monster known as "Pukey".

Neo cringed at this, quickly typing a message on her phone. [Ew! Super gross! XP]

Ivy growled at this, winding up her hammer as Pukey... well, puked at Neo, who hid behind her umbrella to avoid the shot, daring to lower it just long enough to see Ivy swing the hammer at her. She dodged this strike, only to notice Pukey was gone. The creature had used the opening to tunnel underground and take Neo's feet out from under her, managing to hit her with the hammer this time, nearly knocking her over the edge and down into the poisonous gas Selina now struggled to escape.

However, Neo managed to catch the edge with the handle of her umbrella and swing back up. She rushed in at Ivy and jumped at her, swinging her umbrella down her. Ivy managed to block it, but Neo's image then shattered, Neo appearing on the side and tackling her. She tried to hit Neo with the hammer, but the tiny mute managed to wrap it around her umbrella, yanking it out of Ivy's grasp and hit her several times with her umbrella, before knocking her back with another kick.

"Enough!" Ivy shouted, creating some sort of armor with her Rhytidome skin, making Neo's next couple of hits seem completely ineffective. She struck out at the young mute once again, but Neo continued to dodge her attacks like before, albeit this time with some extra difficulty. She avoids another vine drill attack and flings several bolas at Ivy, breaking up the armor slightly, before rushing in, jumping over another bed of thorns and flinging a container of caltrops through Ivy's feet. Ivy created and swung another dartura hammer, but Neo dodged the attack and swept her off her feet, causing her to land on the caltrops, destroying the armor.

[Time for your discipline!] Neo typed, backflipping and dropping on knee on Ivy's head, taking any fight the green woman had right out of her.

 **End Music**

Catwoman flipped back up to the first level as Neo knocked Ivy down. "Not bad, little one." She said.

Neo smirked at this, typing a quick message. [Big things come in small packages.]

They then turned their attention back to Ivy. "Look, Red. Your flowers are fine. Neo watered them, so no big deal." Selina said.

"But it was YOUR job. You should've watered them, not make Neo do it!" She snapped.

[Hey, isn't one missing?] Neo typed out.

Ivy sighed at this. "Yes. Strange took it. It's locked away in his vault." She explained.

"Well, what a coincidence! We want into the vault, too. So, help us get in and we'll get you your plant. Deal?" Selina bargained.

Ivy thought for a moment, before sighing. "Fine." She said.

[We'll see you later, "Mother dearest". ;)] Neo typed as they left.

Ivy scoffed at this. "What a troublesome little girl... She would've made the PERFECT daughter." She sighed.


	5. Everyone CHILL! See what I did there!

**A/N: Hello, my wonderful fans. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I've been trying to catch up with other stories I haven't paid as much attention to lately. But, good news! While you're waiting for my story to be updated, you can read another story. The very talented Nacoma23 has written "Two Knights in Arkham", a story where Jaune now joins Batman to bring the Joker to justice and restore order to the out of control Asylum.**

 **Although, some sad news, as well: as some of you knew, there used to also be stories of Sun and Ren joining aiding Batman throughout the asylum, but sadly, both of those stories were abandoned and deleted by their writers. So, once again, I'm issuing a challenge: who is willing to write a story where either Sun or Ren, two of the best suited RWBY characters to work alongside Batman, fight the evils of the rampaging asylum alongside the Dark Knight?**

 **Or, since the fans have been requesting this a lot lately, perhaps a certain girl with orange hair, green eyes and sword coming from her back can find herself on Remnant and help our Caped Crusader bring the escaped criminals to justice? That's right, we need Penny to help Batman dethrone the clown prince of crime. Do any of you think you're up for one of these challenges? I'd love to see what you come up with.**

 **But for now, please enjoy what I've come up with as our favorite blonde brawler braves the dangers of Arkham City!**

* * *

"The Joker poisoned you?!" Yang asked.

"Yes. He's injected his own contaminated blood into me, as well as shipping it out to hospitals all over Gotham. If we don't get that cure, when the Joker dies, myself and hundreds of people in Gotham hospitals that have received blood transfusions with the Joker's blood, will share his fate." Batman explained.

"That monster!" Yang shouted, tempted to jump back up there and beat the ailing clown within an inch of his life and let the poison take care of the rest.

Suddenly, the phone taped to Batman's chest, which the two only now noticed, Yang's anger making them temporarily oblivious, began to ring. Batman peeled the phone off his chest and glared at the image of Joker. "You bastard! You better hope that poison kills you before I get a hold of you!" Yang snapped, before Batman held up a hand to silence her.

"I'm listening." The dark knight told the clown prince of crime.

 _"Is someone feeling a little down?"_ Joker asked as if talking to a toddler.

"You'll be down in a minute if you don't tell us how to cure this!" Yang snapped.

 _"Jeez, Blondie, cheer up! It's not like YOU'RE the one dying here. But you DID ask the right question! I had our cold-hearted friend Mr. Freeze making it. But he's gone dark on me."_ Joker explained.

"I'll find him." Batman said.

 _"I bet you-"_ Joker started, before Batman crushed the phone in his hand, taking out the memory card and inserting it into his radio frequency device, uploading the frequency to Yang's device as well.

"Why would you want to keep that? So you can stay in touch with that psychopath?" Yang asked.

"No. But now we can listen in on his communications." Batman explained. He then called up his faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth. "Alfred, Joker's poisoned me. He may have poisoned Gotham as well. Mr. Freeze has the only cure." He explained.

 _"Then what are you waiting for? He's in Arkham City. Find him!_ " Alfred instructed urgently.

"If only it was that simple. He'll be somewhere cold. He needs to be kept at Sub-Zero temperatures to survive." Batman explained.

"Um... Not too hard to find Sub-Zero temperatures here. It's winter after all. This suit's got thermal underwear and I'm STILL freezing." Yang said.

Batman simply reached over and began recalibrating Yang's cowl. "I'm aware. I've recalibrated your goggles and my cowl to track heat signatures so we can detect the coldest point in Arkham city." He explained.

"Oh. Alright, then! Let's find ourselves a snowman!" Yang said as they grappled away. The two of them began to track down the heat signature, or lack thereof, until they heard a loud bang rang out. "A gunshot." She said.

"I'll go check it out. You stay on the hunt for Freeze." Batman instructed.

 _"But sir, shouldn't you be with her when you reach Mr. Freeze? You need that antidote as soon as humanly possible!"_ Alfred said worriedly.

"He should be fine, Alfred. Aura should slow the effects of the poison for a few extra hours. Plenty of time to stop that shooter, deal with any other crazy mysteries in this place, stop protocol 10 and STILL take the cure." Yang explained.

"Exactly. There are innocent people out there in Arkham City. Their safety comes before mine. And even the criminals don't deserve to be gunned down." Batman said heroically, before gliding off in the direction of the gunshot.

Yang, meanwhile, did as Batman instructed and continued towards the coldest point in Arkham City. After a few moments, she discovered it to be. "Huh. The old abandoned GCPD station. Criminals hiding out in a police station. Oh, irony." She chuckled as she searched around the building for a way in, dealing with some of Joker's thugs, before finding a closed security door and used her lightning dust rounds to jolt the electric panel that raised and lowered the security door, raising it just enough for Yang to slide under it.

She then turned towards the door, but noticed an unconscious thug lying in front of it. "One of Penguin's goons. Ooh, look what I found." She said, picking up the thug's fallen radio, taking a chip out of it and calibrating her radio frequency device to be able to reach Penguin's frequency, so they could now hear the diminutive crime lord's communications. Yang smiled at this, putting a hand to her earpiece. "Hey, guess who found Freeze's hideout and got a chip to hear Penguin's communications? This girl!" She told Batman proudly.

 _"Good work. It looks like Deadshot's here in Arkham City. He's too smart to have gotten himself captured, so he must be here fulfilling a contract for Strange. His victim had assisted in the building of Arkham City. Strange is tying up loose ends. But I'm sure if Deadshot sees us, he won't hesitate to shoot, so be careful."_ Batman told her.

"Thanks for the head's up." Yang said, ending the communication. "Careful, right. I'm only about to head into a closed space with a guy in a super suit with an ice gun that shoots fast as a machine gun and can freeze people solid in a single shot. No worries there." Yang said as she entered the building.

* * *

Inside, Yang quickly grappled up to the rafters as she listened to the conversation in the forensic lab in the next room over. "The Joker's crew are still outside, Mr. Cobblepot." One thug told Penguin.

 _"Good. Make sure it stays that way."_ The bird-like crime boss ordered.

"Got it." The thug confirmed, getting off the radio with Penguin and addressing the other thugs. "Listen up: the boss wants this place held up tight. No one in or out. If you see one of Joker's crew, waste 'em!" He ordered.

"What about Batman?" Another one said.

"Kill him, too." The first one said.

"Just like that?" The second one questioned.

"Just like that." The first confirmed.

"Well, good thing they didn't mention me." Yang said quietly as she snuck into the room through a vent and dropped down behind a thug, putting him in a chokehold and knocking him out. As she did this, however, she noticed a certain item around the thug's neck. "Oh, great. These guys have those stupid heart rate collars. Now I need to hurry on to the next guy before the alarm goes off." She grumbled, quickly and silently moving along behind the thug at the top of the stair on the second level to the far side of the room from where she entered.

From there, she grappled to the overhang above her to the one on the Northern wall, where three more thugs were in the side room there. The first two quickly ran out to check on the first fallen thug as his collar began to go off, but the last one took his time, walking slowly with his gun raised, passing under Yang and allowing her to perform an inverted takedown, dropping the thug from the overhang with a rope tied to his ankles connected to said overhang, leaving him to dangle several feet above the ground.

She then quickly grappled and swung to another overhang, then jumping down as the thugs ran to check on their hanging comrade, Yang pulling out her batclaw and firing at the thug in the back, reeling him in and clotheslining him, knocking him out and to the ground and rushing to the final thug as he turned and aimed at her, grabbing his gun and bringing it up to bash him in the chin, stunning him and allowing her to rip the gun from his grasp, spinning him around and slamming him against the wall, pulling and twisting his arm back, her free hand pressed against his elbow, poised to break it if he resisted. "Alright, buddy. Tell me where to find Freeze and I promise I won't be too cold to you." Yang joked, but kept a serious enough voice to tell the thug not to mess around.

"He's in the museum! Penguin's got him!" The thug informed.

"I'll have to cut that tongue out of your head, boy! I don't like people telling tales on me!" Penguin snapped.

"No! I'm sorry, Mr. Cobblepot! She made me tell her!" The thug pleaded.

"Yeah, come on, Ozzy! Give the guy a break!" Yang said, before bashing the guy's head against the wall to knock him out. "Never mind. I gave him one for you!" She taunted.

 _"You can have 'im, dragon girl. I'm safe and sound inside me Museum! Try and get me if you like."_ Penguin challenged.

"Oh, Penguin, big mistake. I take my challenges VERY seriously!" Yang warned him playfully, hurrying to the exit. "Batman, Penguin has Freeze at the Museum. I'm on my way there now." She informed the vigilante.

 _"Alright. I've wrapped up my investigation at the moment. I've got solid evidence, but not enough to find Deadshot. I hate to say it, but we may have to wait for him to strike again."_ Batman explained.

"We'll get him, Bats. Don't worry. Before tonight's over, Deadshot's gonna... Bite the bullet!" Yang joked, giggling a bit. "Eh? Am I right?" She asked, only to receive no answer. Batman had hung up on her. "Some people. No appreciation for humor." She said, shaking her head. She was about to exit the building, before the security doors came down as a massive explosion was heard and the entire building began to shake. "Well, that can't be good." She said, contacting a certain butler. "Uh... Hey, Alfred?" She asked.

 _"Yes, Ms. Xiao Long? Have you managed to retrieve the cure from Mr. Freeze?"_ He asked.

"Sorry, but no. Penguin's got him in the Museum, but I'm stuck in the old GCPD building." She explained.

 _"I don't wish to complain or sound impatient, but you do realize Master Bruce will actually die without this cure, don't you?"_ He asked.

"Don't worry, I'm on it. Anyway, I'm in a police building. Penguin probably bribed someone to get the codes for government structures. Think you can send me the unlock codes?" She asked.

 _"Sending them to you right now, Miss."_ He complied, downloading the codes to both her and Batman's devices.

"You're the best, Alfred!" Yang said with a smile. She then tracked the wires back to the security box and used her sequencer device to disable the security systems with the code "dissect". "Well, that was a pretty CUTTING-edge solution!" Yang joked once more as the security gates went up and she escaped the abandoned police station. She exited the building and got to the rooftop to see what had just occurred. "Whoa. Penguin's thugs blew up the bridge. He sealed off Joker's forces on this side of the city. Smart, but he also left his own thugs trapped with them. Not that he cares, though." She growled a bit, making her way to the Museum.

Soon enough, both of our heroes had arrived at the Museum, now on opposite sides of the front of the building, the entrance extension separating them as they looked down at the thugs in front of the stairs to said entrance. Yang leapt into action first, quite literally at that, jumping from her position and slamming down in between the handful of thugs, fist-first, recreating her fight in Junior's bar and first fight with Batman and creating a shockwave that launched them into the air, landing dazed on their backs, allowing Batman to jump in as well, throwing a batarang into each thug's head, knocking them all out.

Another thug came from behind each hero, Yang firing a round from Ember Celica at the one behind Batman as the dark knight fired his Batclaw at the one behind Yang, reeling him in and clotheslining him. "Good work finding Freeze." Batman complimented.

"No problem. It's the least I can do while you're solving assassinations while you're poisoned." She said. He nodded and the two made their way to the door, which was also sealed with an electronic lock. Batman used his sequencer on this one, decoding the unlock password: fossil. "Wow, they really need to update the codes around here..." Yang said with a growing smirk.

"Yang..." Batman warned.

"Because that one's ANCIENT!" She finished the pun, laughing at it as Batman could only groan before the two of them entered the building.

Once inside, they were met with two thugs wielding large knives. "This is Penguin's turf, freaks! We're gonna kill you for breaking in here!" The one in front snapped, rushing Batman as the one in the rear rushed Yang. Batman dodged his attacker's first two slashes, before blocking his arm on the third one, grabbing his head and smashing it against his knee to knock him out. Yang simply caught her attacker's blade between the spikes on her left gauntlet and twisted her arm to snap the blade, knocking the other thug out with a punch to the face.

"Too easy." Yang said, walking towards the entrance, only for metal bars to rise up in her path, sealing off the way to the lobby. "Or not..." She said in annoyance.

"There must be another electric lock somewhere." Batman said, diving through a window into a room on the right. Yang jumped through after this to discover Batman had found the lock and was using the sequencer to decode it, but saw it was being heavily distorted with static, before the letters moved out of the box with the image freezing.

"I don't think I want you and that lizard girl of yours breaking into my little home, Batman." Penguin taunted through the speakers.

"It's Dragon! Light Dragon!" Yang snapped.

Batman put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and get her to focus. "Something's blocking communications back to the batcave. Penguin must be using military grade communication disruptors. The only way to crack this security is to destroy them." Batman said.

"Smashing stuff sounds good to me." Yang said.

Batman adjusted their scanners to track the devices. "It looks like there's one right on the roof." He said.

"And another one about a hundred meters away. I'll take care of that one." Yang said as they exited the building and leapt into action.

Batman quickly grappled up to the rooftop as Yang jumped off the edge into the lower city, before opening her cape and gliding a bit, grappling away into the distance. Batman reached the rooftop and saw the disruptor, which was being protected by 6 thugs that all stood in front of the device, admiring it and wondering what it did, obvious to Batman until one happened to turn, alerting the others as they all stumbled back in surprise and fear. Batman then rushed in and dispatched the thugs, approaching the device. "The jamming towers have 3 terminals attached. We'll need to destroy all 3 to shut them down." Batman explained to Yang as he drove his fist through the screens on the device, one after another.

Cut to Yang, who was now on a rooftop across from the second terminal. "Thanks for the tip!" She said, before jumping down and landing on a lone thug on a lower section of the roof. Another thug across from him heard this and turned to face her, but before he could take aim, she launched herself at him with Ember Celica and knocked himself out with a kick to the head, another thug jumping down from the upper level to shoot at her, but she easily brought her fist down on his head, knocking him out, then firing a round from Ember Celica to knock out the last thug rounding a corner and aiming at her. She then smashed the screens on the second disruptor. "So... I just smashed the last disruptor, but it looks like care devices are still out." She said, checking her sequencer.

"I just heard a group of thugs communicating with Penguin. Apparently, they have a third disruptor underground. Meet me back at the old, abandoned subway station." He instructed.

Yang groaned at this. "Oh, great. Because underground trains went so well the last time." She said, recalling the events of Mountain Glenn, after which her mother decided to send her to Gotham in the first place. Our heroes then made their way through the city and met up at the abandoned subway entrance Batman had stated for the to meet at. "How do these things even work underground?" Yang asked.

"They're military grade. Very powerful. Simple as that." Batman explained, before heading down the subway entrance, Yang following close behind. They then took out the two thugs guarding the tunnel to the subway trains, reaching the trains and heading down their tracks, finding a branching off path where three thugs were looking at a poster. They defeated these thugs quickly and continued to follow the signal, dropping down into a strange underground city, where they discovered five armed thugs guarding the final disruptor.

Dealing with the thugs was relatively simple enough, each hero took out one with an inverted takedown from a gargoyle as the thugs passed over the elevated walkways. Batman took out one as he patrolled the bridges connecting the two walkways, then one of the two thugs guarding the disruptor went to investigate the panic collar of his ally going off, Yang dropped down and took down the thug still guarding the device. The last one turned back upon hearing the collar of the comrade he just left, allowing Batman to drop down behind him and take him out as well. The vigilantes then regrouped by the machine, each punching out one screen on the left and right, before Batman punched out the remaining screen. "Well, that's the last of them!" Yang said with a pleased smile.

"Exactly. Now we can go after Cobblepot and get Freeze." Batman said, the two of them retracing their steps and rushing out of the subway station.

As they did, they heard Cobblepot's voice return over their hacked communications. _"What the hell is happening down there? Hello! Is someone gonna answer me? I give you one simple task: stick up a couple of freaking machines. And what? You couldn't even get that right? I hope Batman and Light Dragon broke every bone in your stupid bodies. I hope you lie in there, desperately trying to breathe through fractured ribs and punctured lungs. And if you're not, you better summon whatever strength you've got left and run. 'Cause after I'm done with the bat and that blonde, you're all next!"_ He warned his unconscious thugs.

"Jeez, that guy has some anger issues." Yang said, a bit shocked at the harshness in those words.

"He's a psychopath and a monster who deserves to be in an asylum. But we'll deal with him soon enough." Batman said as they reached the Museum, where six more thugs were guarding the door. Batman leapt at the three to the right, moving between them and landing several quick and painful hits to them, knocking each of them down and taking them out on the ground as Yang engaged the three on the right, taking one down with an uppercut and the next one down with a spinning round kick to the head. The final thug had a car door as an impromptu shield, but Yang simply shot her fist through the door and into the thug's face, causing him to do a 180 and fall face-first to the ground, unconscious, with the door landing on top of him as one final insult to injury.

They then entered the Museum once again and Yang jumped through the window to the next room, using her sequencer to decode the unlock password... "Dinosaur? Really? They really need to change these, because this one..." She started.

"Yang. Don't you dare." Batman warned.

"This one Ex-stinks!" She finished, playing off the word "extinct".

"I swear, I'm hiding Hornet's keys when we get back." Batman said, thinking of places to hide the keys to Yang's new bike, Hornet, a Kawasaki Ninja, her stand-in for Bumblebee until she returned to Remnant.

"Oh, come on, Bats! No need to get so dino-SORE about my jokes!" She made another pun as they got back into the main hallway.

"Yang..." Batman growled as the blonde ran ahead of him.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a grouch! Just think about how Penguin and his thugs are gonna get Tyrannosaurus WRECKED!" She joked one final time, turning back to Batman, unaware of something rise behind her.

"Yang!" Batman warned.

"Huh?" Yang questioned, turning around to see the dinosaur she'd just joked about, the T-Rex itself, rise up and lunge forward, jaws open, ready to snatch her up. "Aaaah!" She cried out, flinching and holding her arms up in defense, only to notice nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked to see the T-Rex just sitting there with its jaws still wide open a few feet in front of her.

Batman chuckled at this. "It's only an animatronic." He told her, heading down the stairs past her.

"Well, obviously! I just wasn't ready for that!" She snapped, to which Batman chuckled a bit more. "Oh, come on! My puns get nothing, but me almost getting eaten gets a laugh out of you!? You're the worst!" She snapped, hurrying after him.

The two of them stopped at the stairs and saw three thugs beating one someone. Batman noticed the one doing the beating as the other two stood and watched was different from his comrades. "He's wearing body armor. I'll need to hit him with quick, focused attacks to penetrate his defenses." He analyzed.

Yang smirked at this. "Or you could just go for the head." She said, firing a round from Ember Celica, hitting the thug in the head and instantly knocking him out. The other two noticed the heroes and rushed up, but the heroes simply leapt from their spot on top of the stairs onto the thugs, knocking them out as well. "See? Easy." She said.

"You're getting too cocky. Watch it." He warned her as they walked up to the victim. "You're safe... For now." Batman told him.

"Thank god." The man said.

"I mean, pretty sure we did the saving here, but do what you want." Yang said.

"You might want to hold off on thanking Him until you've answered MY questions. Who are you?" Batman demanded.

"Sorry, man. I'm a cop. Gordon sent us in here. From the 13th Precinct. Part of the strike team. Been here since the beginning." The man explained.

"Okay, then. What's the code?" Yang asked.

"Exactly. If Gordon sent you, you'll know it." Batman confirmed.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, he said... Oh, man. What was it?" He asked.

"The code. Now." Batman demanded.

"Better hurry. He's not in the best mood right now." Yang warned.

"It's... 'Sarah'! He said to tell you the code is 'Sarah'." The cop answered.

"You're safe, officer." Batman confirmed again.

"It's Jones, heroes. Elvis Jones." Jones introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you!" Yang greeted brightly, before realizing something. "Wait, if those thugs were beating you, they must've found out your cover. What about the rest of your squad?" She asked.

"Gordon always said he was planning on sending your team." Batman said.

"Yeah, he wanted to know what was going on in here. I guess we found out. There were ten of us. Hopefully, there still are." Jones said.

"Oh, man..." Yang said worriedly.

"I told Gordon it was too dangerous to send you in. Stay here. If the rest of your team is alive, we'll find them." Batman assured him.

"Well, looks like it's time to go be heroes!" Yang said as they took off.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed this and are also enjoying the other RWBY X Arkham stories by writers just as, if not more talented than I am. Also, please check out Pokemon Sun & Moon: Alolan Adventures by my good friend Damon Wolf Cub. It's a collab the two of us have worked on. Please check it out, as well as his other solo works. He's an amazing writer who makes great stories and with your support, he'll make more incredible stories and chapters to his existing stories in the future.  
**


	6. A HISTORIC adventure! Eh? EH?

**A/N: Hey, everyone and I hope you're ready for another chapter!**

 **But before that, remember I've issued a challenge to you all once again, to see about 3 more characters having adventures in Arkham. Lie Ren, the quietest member of Team JNPR and one of the most skilled fighters in the show, competent even without his weapons. Sun Wukong, the monkey-tailed, fun-loving troublemaker who can also fight without a weapon, plus his is one of the few weapons Batman would allow. And last, but not least, Penny Polendina, the adorable robot girl we lost too soon, given another chance to prove she's combat ready by helping Batman take down the escaped criminals.**

 **With Ren, team JNPR will each have had an adventure with the Dark Knight. Sun can either learn some discipline from Batman or perhaps teach Batman how to lighten up. And we all need a little bit more of Penny in our lives. I leave it in your hands. Make us proud!**

 **But for now, let's get back to Yang and Batman going old school on Penguin and his thugs! Get it? Because they're in a museum... Whatever, here we go...**

* * *

Yang and Batman made their way deeper into the museum. They went through a door and saw a wall at the end of the hallway in front of them painted red, reading: "NEW RECRUITS THIS WAY!". "Wow, Penguin must really be excited for his new goons. He wrote the notice all in caps." Yang said as they walked up to it.

"This means that Penguin will have more thugs than before. Maybe dozens more. Stay on guard." Batman warned her as they continued.

Soon enough, they made their way into a large, open area that looks like it had been converted into a Gladiator Pit. No sooner than they arrive, another cop staggered out from the hallway upstairs reaching out for the vigilantes. "Help... Me!" He pleaded, before the sound of a silenced gun went off and the cop fell to the ground, dead.

"No!" Yang cried out in horror, glaring up at the chuckling Penguin, who had shot the officer with his umbrella gun. "Damn you, Penguin! I should've broken your other hand after Bruce Wayne broke your first one!" She snapped.

The two vigilantes readied their Ember Celica and prepared to unload on the diminutive crime boss, but he held up his good hand. "Ah-ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you. Show 'em what we got!" Penguin instructed. Then, an incredibly muscular thug, quite similar to Mr. Hammer, only missing the opposite arm, came down the hall Penguin had just come from, holding another officer in the air by the back of his neck.

"So, Batman. You here for the cops? Or the Ice-man? Or me?" Penguin asked, holding his arms out to the side and letting out a sinister chuckle.

"I was only here for Fries and the hostages. But now, I'm taking you down, too." Batman said darkly.

"Yeah! You'll wish a leopard seal got you instead of us when we get you!" Yang snapped.

"Well, aren't you to scary?" Penguin taunted, throwing his head back and laughing.

"Come down here and find out!" Yang snapped.

"Happy up here, thank you very much." He said, gesturing for one of his thugs to put a cigar in his mouth and light it for him, due to his free hand being unusable. "Now, listen. I'm what you might call a collector." He began to explain, before looking to the thug to take the cigar. "If somebody wants something, I like to think I've got it. And if I don't have it. I'll get it." He told them.

"Is there a rest stop between now and the point?" Yang asked.

Penguin rolled his eyes at this. "Jeez, Batman. These kids of yours keep getting less and less patient. So here's the thing. I've got a couple of cabinets back there with your names on them, just waiting to be filled. And, as luck would have it, here you both are. Standing just where I want you." He said, breaking out in more laughter. "So, what's it gonna be? You gonna be good and give up nicely?" He asked.

"Well, since you asked so nicely... How about you go suck a fish!" Yang snapped.

"You're not giving orders here anymore, Cobblepot." Batman growled.

"I was hoping you'd say that. As for the fish, I already got one, thank you." He said, a thug handing him some kind of fish, which he scarfed down whole. "Now, look around you, This horrible bunch of psychopaths are all begging to join up with me. Unfortunately, I only take the best. And today, the best is whoever can kill you." He told them, the gates opening up and allowing thugs to pour into the arena with our heroes. "Come on out lads! It's initiation time!" Penguin laughed as about 20 thugs rushed in to face the pair.

 **Background Music: "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin**

Batman countered two thugs and sent them to the ground, before jumping towards a group of four thugs and moving between them, beating on them and knocking them to the ground, jumping and throwing a batarang into each of their faces to knock them out. He then launched his batclaw at another one and reeled him in for a clothesline, knocking him off his feet, before an elbow smashing on his mid-section sent him to the floor hard, knocking him out. He then performed a combat takedown on another thug. He then threw a batarang at one final thug, going for a ground takedown. He slammed his fist down on the thug's face just in time to see another thug about to punch him in the face, but just before his fist connected, a blast from Ember Celica sent him back, unconscious.

As this was happening, Yang had fired a blast from Ember Celica into the ground just behind a pair of thugs, basically sending them flying to her feet, where a good punch to the head took both of them out. She then ran up on the next thug and hit him with an uppercut, spinning and kicking the next two thugs down. She blasted another one away with Ember Celica, then threw a rear kick to take out another one. She then swept the feet out from the next thug, uppercutting him into the air and blasting him back down to the ground. She then ran to the next one, jumping towards and then off of him, throwing a round kick that knocked the thug she kicked into the one behind him. She then launched herself back into the one behind her, firing another shot to spin her around and take him out with a round kick.

She then noticed a thug about to punch Batman while he was distracted taking down a thug with a ground takedown, so she fired a round from Ember Celica to blast the thug just before he could hit Batman. "You owe me one." She said.

"You weren't supposed to do that, heroes! You're forcing me to break out the big guns!" Penguin snapped, firing at a large hanging cage above Yang, Batman tackling her out of the way of it.

"Consider us even." He told her.

"Eh. I could've dodged or taken it." Yang said simply.

However, their banter was interrupted by a strange growl as a Titan-enhanced thug stepped out of the cage. "Oh, he doesn't look happy to see you two. Good luck." Penguin laughed and left them.

Yang prepared to fight the beast, but more thugs then came pouring in, so she decided to take them on. Batman instead rushed at the Titan and used his cape to stun it, getting on its back and forcing it to move back and forth, taking out droves of thugs as it swung its massive arms around, forcing Yang to jump back so she wouldn't be taken out as well. The small thugs were dealt with quickly enough, at which point the Titan finally shook Batman off, only for Yang to blast it with Ember Celica, knocking him back into the electrified fence, stunning it. Yang then took this opportunity to rush in, deliver an uppercut, then blast the thug down with a shot from Ember Celica to the face, knocking it out.

 **End Music**

Yang let out a sigh of relief when the Titan went down. "Whew. That could've been a... Titanic disaster! Eh? Am I right?" She asked Batman, who simply rolled his eyes.

He then put his hand up to his earpiece. "We found Penguin." He told Alfred.

 _"And what about Mr. Freeze. Have you located the cure yet?"_ The butler asked.

"Not yet. The situation is worse than we thought. It looks like both Joker AND Penguin still have supplies of the TITAN formula." Batman explained.

 _"They have what?! How did TITAN get off of Arkham Island? And what's going on here? Your suit's bio-reading are spiking a bit."_ Barbara Gordon, AKA Oracle, questioned as she suddenly joined the conversation.

"Hey, Babs! Nice to hear from you. I was getting lonely without another girl to talk to." Yang said.

"Nice of you to join us, Oracle. Alfred, bring Barbara up to speed." Batman instructed.

 _"Of course..."_ Alfred complied.

 _"But..."_ Oracle started.

"We'll be in touch." Batman said.

"Later!" Yang said.

The vigilantes then continued onward, unlocking another security gate to get on an elevator, only for the bottom of the floor above it to stop the elevator... at least until Batman blew it up with explosive gel. They climbed up onto the next level and blew up another wall, now in the hallway where Penguin had stood, taunting them.

They went through the next door into another large hallway where everything was iced over, they reached the end of the hallway, but the opening to the next area was blocked by a wall of ice. Thankfully, Yang easily got through it with a solid punch followed up with a blast from Ember Celica. They walked through the opening, only for Batman's arm to be frozen to the wall behind him and Yang was blasted in the chest, freezing her to the wall behind her as well. They looked up across the flooded room to see Penguin standing at the entrance to the iceberg lounge, holding Freeze's... well, freeze gun. "Stay where I can see you, heroes. You wouldn't believe the fight the old snow man put up. Still, I got what I wanted. And in the end, that's all that matter." He said, before he noticed one of the officers running across the sheet of ice and firing at him.

"Stop it! Leave him alone, you bastard!" Yang snapped, trying to fire a round from Ember Celica at Penguin, but in her frozen state, she didn't come anywhere close to him.

"Hold still, boy!" Penguin shouted, laughing maniacally as the cop stumbled and he finally connected a shot to the cop's foot, freezing it to the ice he was standing on and starting to crawl up his body.

"No... No!" The cop shouted in fear before he was frozen up to the neck.

The two vigilantes looked on in shock, before glaring back at Penguin. "When you're done in here, feel free to join me in the iceberg lounge so I can kick your ass again!" He told them, turning around and walking back into the lounge. "Enjoy the copsicle." He told them.

Batman finally ripped his arm free of the ice and Yang punched the ice covering her chest, freeing herself as well. "Are you alright?" Batman asked.

"Well, the hottest part of my body is now the coldest, but I'll be fine." She said. "Now, let's go save those cops." She said.

The two of them jumped down, right near the officer they watched Penguin freeze, but the ice around them quickly filled with cracks. "The ice seems unstable. We'll have to move carefully. And activate your density scanner." Batman instructed, breaking the cop out of the ice and grappling him back to the exit.

"Got it." She said, activating the scanner. She waited a few moments for Batman to finish talking to the cop, looking to him as he returned. "So, what's the story?" She asked.

"There's two more officers in this room. We'll split up and find them and any others. You go left, I'll go right. Let me know what you find. And don't try to go after Penguin alone. He's too dangerous with Freeze's weapon." He told her.

"I could still totally handle him." She said, receiving a glare from Batman. "Fine. I won't go after him. Let's just get going." She said. They slowly made their way towards the center of the room, but before the even got 10 feet, a massive shark suddenly rose from the water, breaking some of the ice and getting dangerously close to them, snapping twice, before descending back into the water. "What the?!" Yang asked in shock. "Okay, I know I took on Croc underwater, but sharks are where I draw the line." She said.

 _"Oh, sorry about that, heroes. Did I forget to mention my little friend down there?"_ Penguin asked over the intercom.

"Yeah, that would've been nice to mention!" Yang snapped.

 _"Meet Tiny. Who'd have thought a big fish would be so useful. Not me, that's for sure. He's like a mobile garbage truck. Whatever I drop into that tank just... Vanishes. Poof. Problem gone."_ Penguin laughed.

"Well, this just became a... fishy situation!" Yang joked. As if punishment for said joke, Tiny came back up and chomped off another piece of ice mere inches from Yang, descending back into the depths. "Oh, come on! Even the shark is a critic!" Yang snapped.

"Just keep moving." Batman told her, pulling down a small wooden raft with his batclaw and pulling it over to them, getting on and getting to the right side of the room with the series of rings to hook the batclaw to along the way.

"Alright, let's see what's behind door number two." Yang said, continuing on to the left side of the room, moving along slowly until she could use her batclaw and grapple to the walkway on the left side of the room. She then hurried through where she saw a trio of thugs waiting for her confidently. When she approached, she figured out why as security bars raised up and stopped her from passing.

"Aww, didn't we tell you that was gonna happen? Sorry, must've slipped our minds." One of the thugs taunted.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do now, lizard girl?" Another thug taunted.

"Just watch and find out." Yang said in annoyance, pulling out her sequencer and input the code: "Reptilia", ironically enough, approaching the thugs once again, their smugness turning to horror as she stood right where the bars should raise up to stop her, yet failed to do so. "Surprise!" She said, before blasting the thug in the middle, who wore body armor, with Ember Celica, blasting him back into the door and knocking him out and quickly beating down the remaining two thugs.

She then continued into the next room, observing some of the cases left for other villains, cringing a bit when she saw Harley's beloved, now stuffed, hyenas in one of them, before running and sliding under the partially opened security wall, sliding into a war room with a bunch of toys scattered in the middle to look like a battle, the tank at the end of the room revealing revealing the cold-blooded scientist, Mr. Freeze. "Whoa, doc. You're not looking so good..." Yang said worriedly.

"Please... Get me out..." He pleaded, just barely audible from behind the glass.

"I'm on it!" She said, hurrying around to the right side where there was a weakened wall that would allow her around back of the exhibit to free the frigid scientist.

However, no sooner did she reach the wall did a muscular hand shoot through, grabbing her by the throat, before the sickle-wielding brother of Mr. Hammer powered his way through it and flung Yang halfway across the room, drawing his sickle. "I shall cut you to pieces, Dragon girl." He said as 4 more thugs came out from where he emerged from and stood with him.

Yang blasted the two thugs in front with Ember Celica, knocking them out, launching herself at the thug behind the one-armed brute to the right, knocking him out with a haymaker, turning and launching herself back into the one now behind her with Ember Celica, driving her elbow into his gut, firing a round to spin herself and take him out with a round kick. She then began peppering the sickle-wielder with rapid blows, much like she had done to his hammer-wielding twin, only this time adding in shots from Ember Celica, quickly bringing the one-armed thug to his knees and delivering an uppercut to knock him out.

She then hurried around to the back of the exhibit and used her sequencer to open the case, freeing the ice man. He weakly staggered forward, before stumbling over the lip of the case, falling to all his hands and knees. Yang knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Doc, you okay?" Yang asked. Freeze may be a criminal, but no one deserved to be tortured like that.

"I need my suit... You know I won't be able to survive without it." He said.

"We'll work on getting it back to you. But right now Penguin's got your freeze gun. We need to get past it to take him down." Yang said.

"Do you expect me to tell you the weakness to my own weapons? Do you take me for a fool?" He asked.

"No. You're a smart man. So you know that if we can't stop Penguin, we can't get you to your suit and you can't help the people that need the same cure as Joker. Or your wife." Yang said, frowning as she thought about Nora. Both Freeze's wife and her dear friend back on Remnant. It was probably because of her hammer-wielding friend she felt as bad as she did for the woman Freeze married that shares her name.

"Don't speak of my wife, Light Dragon! Do not let this situation fool you. We are not friends." He snapped.

"We don't have to be friends. But right now, we need each other's help. Think about it, Doc. If you don't help us now, millions of people will die. Deep down, you're still a good man who wants to help people. I know you don't want that on your conscience." Yang told him.

Freeze sighed at this. "Your methods of persuasions are certainly different than Batman's. He likely would've ripped out my cooling unit." He said.

"Oh, trust me, I have plenty more effective methods than this. You just aren't in any condition to handle them." Yang said.

"There's a security override chip I installed into my suit to stop anyone from using my weapons against me." He told her.

Yang smiled at this. "Thanks Doc. You rest up. We're gonna put you to work on that cure as soon as you're back in your suit." Yang told him as she walked away. She then put her hand to her earpiece. "Batman, you there?" She asked.

 _"Yes. I just took down a group of Penguin's thugs holding the rest of the undercover police force hostage."_ He told her.

"Great. Hey, would Freeze's suit be in that room, too, by any chance?" She asked.

 _"Yes. What about it?"_ He asked.

"I just found Freeze. He said there's an override chip in his suit that can be used to disable his freeze gun." She told him.

There was a short pause before he returned. _"I've got it. I'll meet you back at the Iceberg lounge."_ He said.

"I'll be there." She said, starting to head off, before stopping. "Better let the clown know, too, so he doesn't keep trying to kill Freeze before the cure's finished." She decided, putting her hand to the earpiece again. "Joker." She said.

 _"Well, well, my second-favorite blonde bombshell. How are you doing, hot stuff?"_ Joker asked, coughing a bit.

Yang shuddered at the clown's attempts at flirting, before getting back on point. "I'm still underage, you pedo. Anyway, we found Freeze. He didn't go dark on you. Penguin captured him and was holding him in a stuffy museum case cranked up like a hot day on the beach. He'll be back to work on the cure soon, so try not to kill him." She told him.

 _"Aww, but the thought is so tempting."_ Joker fake-pouted, before laughing. _"Just kidding. This is why I like you better than the Bat. I never hear a peep out of that guy. It's like he doesn't want to talk to me."_ He said, laughing again, at which point Yang hung up.

"Can't imagine why." She said, before heading to the lounge like she and Batman had planned. They each got on one of the small rafts Batman had knocked from the ceiling, pulling themselves towards the Iceberg lounge with their batclaws, before Tiny suddenly rose up from the water below and began chomping down on Yang's raft. "Hey! I'm not on the menu, fish stick!" She snapped, throwing a haymaker into the beast's snout, backed by a round from Ember Celica, sending the shark back into the depths below, the two of them reaching the lounge with no further problems.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked.

"Sure. The big guy just bit off more than he could chew with me!" Yang said confidently, before the two continued to the lounge, ducking behind a wall as Penguin fired at them.

"You go right and draw his fire. I'll go left and get in range to disable Freeze's gun." Batman instructed.

"You got it!" She said, running to the right as ordered and firing at penguin, before diving behind the cover of the next wall.

Unfortunately, due to the limited time Yang had to fire, she aimed too high and Penguin simply ducked under the shot. "Ha! Is that all you got, Dragon? Or are you finally out of flame?!" Penguin asked, continuing to fire as she poked out from cover, tried to fire at him or when she leapt to the next wall.

Meanwhile, Batman made his way around and got in range to use the device, shutting down the weapon just before Penguin noticed him and took aim. as the crime lord tried to figure out what happened, Batman ran in and delivered a massive uppercut, sending Penguin into the air and down to the lower floor of the lounge. "You're finished, Cobblepot." He told the one-eyed criminal.

"No! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" Penguin pleaded.

Yang suddenly landed behind him. "Why shouldn't we? You've hurt enough people here." She snapped, grabbing Penguin and lifting him off the ground.

"Because I got one last bargaining chip!" Penguin declared, before pulling out some kind of detonator, blowing up the massive iceberg Batman stood on, sending him into the basement of the iceberg lounge.

"Batman!" Yang cried out, punching Penguin in the head and knocking him out, before running to the edge, looking down to see Batman getting up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said, before noticing a familiar figure in the room. "Grundy." He said.

"What!? Do you need help!?" Yang asked.

"No. He's unresponsive. Without an electrical source, his heart won't beat and he will stay 'dead.'" Batman explained.

"Nice. Then let's deal with Penguin and get back to Freeze." Yang said, Batman grappling back up and the two collecting the unconscious crime lord.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I skipped the Grundy fight, but in this case, it really was 100% avoidable. I mean just like what happened, soon as Penguin pulled out the detonator, Yang would've just knocked him out. Or heck, when he saw him pulling out the detonator, even Batman could've just pulled out a batarang and knocked it out of his hand.**

 **Also, thank you to SargentEpsilon for the idea of our heroes notifying Joker about why Freeze went dark, so now Freeze and, by extension, the cure, would be in less danger, because even though we know everything was fine, the heroes would want to minimize the risk to the cure, so making sure Freeze wasn't a target would be a big step in the right direction.**

 **And lastly, for anyone that may think Yang went too easy on Freeze, while we know she's not above toying with and lightly torturing thugs like Junior, Freeze was practically dying in that scene, so I think Yang would hold herself back and not want to hurt the doctor.**

 **But again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please consider taking one of my challenges. And keep an eye out for the next chapter.**


	7. Getting off our ass-assins! Get it!

**Hello, my wonderful fans! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this, but due to technical difficulties, I was having issues using my computer at all, let alone updating. But now, those problems are solved and I'll try to update this more regularly.**

 **Luckily, there's a new RWBY/Arkham story for you guys to cut your teeth on waiting for my updates. It's called** **The Young Wizard and The Bat: Asylum by Praxus84. This author did something I didn't even consider: giving Oscar a chance in the spotlight with the Dark Knight. GENIUS! There's only a few chapters so far, but those chapters are amazing. Go give them a look.**

 **This reminds me, my challenge is still going: Ren is now the only member of team JNPR who hasn't teamed up with Batman. Sun is also probably the best choice to work with Batman out of the Ruby cast, but hasn't had his time yet. Penny is also an option because, come on, it's Penny. I hope someone out there is willing to take the challenge.**

 **But now, let's get back to our favorite blonde bombshell fighting alongside the Dark Knight!**

* * *

Batman and Yang returned to the lobby of the museum with Penguin in tow, Freeze observing the League of Shadows assassin in one of the display cases. He must have sensed the heroes coming somehow, though. "Where is Cobblepot?" He demanded, anger clear in his voice despite how restrained he seemed.

"One flightless bird ready to be put on ice!" Yang said, tossing Penguin to Freeze's feet.

The crime lord looked up at the scientist with a smirk. "Well, if it ain't Mr. Freeze-" He started, before Freeze stepped on his broken hand, applying pressure with his heavy metal boot, causing the diminutive criminal to scream in pain.

"Enough!" Batman said, but Freeze wouldn't let up. "Freeze! Enough!" He demanded.

"Of course." Freeze said, getting his foot off of him and grabbing him, smashing him into the case the ninja girl was in. "You will regret what you did, Mr. Cobblepot." He said, dragging the unfortunate mobster over to a case meant for Bruce Wayne, throwing him in and closing it as Yang now took a turn observing the ninja girl.

"I wonder what Blake would look like in an outfit like this?" She wondered, before sighing at the thought of her dear friend.

"The cure, Freeze." Batman said.

"There isn't one." He said.

"What?!" Yang and Batman both demanded.

"What, did you never plan to cure Joker in the first place?! All that work to save you was for nothing?!" Yang demanded.

"Perhaps I should elaborate." He said, making a display with his suit. "Creating an antidote to the disease that afflicts the clown was easy. Unfortunately, the cure degrades too quickly. It needs a restorative element. Some kind of reforming enzyme. Without it, it breaks down before it can help its host." He explained.

"I've seen this before." Batman said.

"Finding a suitable enzyme is not the only problem, It needs to be adapted, bonded to human DNA. It would take decades. Time it appears Gotham does not have." He said.

"No... All those people. They're doomed." Yang said, looking at Batman worriedly.

"What if I told you I knew a man who's been exposed to these enzymes for centuries?" Batman questioned.

Freeze was instantly intrigued. "Take me to this man." He ordered.

"Centuries..." Yang pondered, before she realized. "Wait, you don't mean..?" She started.

"Ra's Al Ghul is dead." Batman informed the frozen physician.

"Then you have no hope." Freeze told him.

"Hey, don't count us out yet. And Ra's has quite a few tricks up his sleeve. All he needs is to take a quick dip and he's good as new." Yang said.

"All I'll need is a sample of his blood. Then I'll be able to make the antidote." Freeze instructed.

However, as this was happening, the ninja woman in the nearby case heard their plan and became furious at their plans to desecrate her master. She began slamming against the glass and eventually crashed through it. "Blasphemers! You are not worthy to speak the name of the great Ra's Al Ghul!" She snapped, using her agility to leap for the exit.

"Hey! Hold it!" Yang snapped, launching herself after the ninja girl with Ember Celica, pushing off the walls or anywhere she needed to and launching herself again, managing to grab the ninja woman and take her down to the ground.

"Unhand me, you insolent child!" The woman snapped, clawing Yang across the face with her nails. Luckily, Yang's aura protected her pretty face from the nasty nails, but the pain still forced her to let go, allowing the ninja girl to kick her back and escape.

"Congratulations, Light Dragon. It appears you let Gotham's only chance for the cure escape." Freeze said condescendingly.

"Not quite. I've still got some tricks, too." Yang said, bringing her GPS that Batman helped build in to Ember Celica, revealing a white dot on the map of Arkham City. It turned out, as Yang tackled the ninja girl down, she managed to sneak a tracker onto the back of the woman's neck, hidden by her ponytail.

Batman nodded in approval. "Excellent work, Light Dragon. Now if Ra's Al Ghul is in Arkham City, we know exactly where to find him." Batman declared.

"Alright, let's get cracking and start tracking!" Yang declared, cracking her knuckles and heading out.

* * *

Batman walked out of the building right after Yang, but contacted Oracle to give her an update. "Oracle, change in plans. We're going after the League of Assassins." Batman explained.

 _"Why? What do they have to do with all this?"_ Oracle asked, before catching on a bit. _"Wait, does this have something to do with Ra's? Or his daughter?"_ She questioned.

"Penguin had one of the League's assassins imprisoned in the museum. I recognized the insignia. She's a member of Talia's elite guard." Batman explained.

"Can't help but notice that didn't answer her question." Yang said sassily.

 _"I knew it. What is it about that woman that makes her instantly the most important person in your world?"_ Oracle questioned.

"Oracle, chill out. We need Ra's blood. He's got an enzyme that's the last piece of the puzzle Freeze needs." Yang explained.

 _"Oh. Okay, that makes sense then. Then you need to go after them. Just stay focused, Bruce. Don't let her get in the way again."_ Oracle warned him.

"Hey, don't worry, Babs. He's got me, remember? I'll make sure he behaves himself." Yang assured her.

 _"That's what worries me. You don't have the best definition of 'behaved'."_ Barbara said.

"Hey!" Yang snapped, but Oracle had ended the call.

"Let's keep moving." Batman instructed. typing something into his gauntlet.

 _"I see you have sent a data request on the League of Assassins to the Batcomputer... Oh, another equipment request as well. Tell me, did you ever consider a bigger belt?"_ Alfred asked.

"Gotta love that Alfred sass." Yang giggled.

"I did. It was too heavy. slowed me down. Let me know when it's here." Batman instructed.

Yang looked up the requests and raised a brow. "The Line launcher? What do we need that for? With Ember Celica for lift and our capes to glide, we can get anywhere the line launcher could take us." She said.

"Maybe, but we can get on the wire of the line launcher if we need to stay in the air. Our capes and Ember Celica can only keep us up for so long." Batman explained.

"I guess I can't argue that logic." Yang admitted as they made their way to the rooftops, dealing with handfuls of thugs along the way.

Suddenly, they found themselves ambushed by three of Talia's elite guard, one tackling Batman to the ground, the other grabbing and twisting Yang's arm, bringing her down to one knee and putting her sword against Yang's neck. "You both only continue to live because the great Ra's Al Ghul allows it!" The one pinning Batman declared.

However, before she could do anything, a whistle rang out and a metal pole hit the one not holding one of the heroes, knocking her down. It was revealed to be Robin, who twirled the staff around. Using this distraction, Yang borrowed a play from Torchwick's playbook and blasted the roof directly at her feet, launching herself back and knocking the assassin down and blasting the assassin on top of Batman. "Looks like Ra's just allowed you guys to get your butts kicked!" Yang taunted.

"Do not follow us!" The assassin snapped as they all jumped off the roof.

"What are you doing here?" Batman demanded, storming up to Robin.

"It looked like you could use some help." Robin said.

"Looks can be deceiving. It was all part of the plan." Yang said.

"Riiiight. Well, Alfred was worried about you. Both of you." Robin explained.

"We have the situation here under control. You're needed in Gotham." Batman explained, before handing Robin a vial of blood. "Take this, get it analyzed and start searching the emergency rooms. Any patient with this blood in them will be dead within 24 hours." He explained.

"Who's blood is it?" Robin asked.

"2 guesses. And if it's not someone wearing all black, dressed as a bat, you're crazy." Yang told him.

"Oh..." Robin said as realization dawned on him. "I'll get it to the hospitals and come back. You need my help." Robin told him.

Yang put a hand on the boy wonder's shoulder. "He has my help. Gotham needs yours, Robin." She assured him, then smirked. "So, if anything, Gotham's getting the better deal" She said jokingly, actually getting a chuckle from the other two.

"Okay... But what about Strange? If he really knows who you are, what will happen if he tells everyone? How will you..." Tim started, before Batman moved Yang and placed his hands on Tim's shoulders.

"Trust me. I'll find a way." Bruce assured him. Robin nodded and then handed them each a line launcher, before jumping off the roof.

"You know he just wants what's best for you, right?" Yang asked.

"I know. But what's best for me may not be what's best for Gotham. Or him." Batman told her.

"I get it." She said as they continued to follow the tracker. "Too bad my friend Yatsuhashi isn't here." She said.

"I remember you telling me about him. A second year at Beacon, well-built and wields a giant sword? How would that help?" Batman asked.

"His semblance. He can erase memories. So, if he was here, we could get him to erase all of Strange's memories about Batman or Bruce Wayne." She explained.

Batman thought about that for a minute. While they still couldn't reach Remnant and therefor wouldn't be able to retrieve this Yatsuhashi Yang mentioned, Batman was certain he had a memory wiping agent back at the Batcave. "You may have saved me again, Yang." Batman said.

"I seem to be pretty good at that." She said. However, before they could continue, Batman heard a payphone ringing. "You expecting a call?" She asked.

"It's Zsasz. He's got at least one hostage. If I don't answer and get to the other phone in time, he'll kill the hostage. I've got to find him and stop him." Batman explained.

"I'll go, you need to get Ra's and that blood. It's too important." Yang said.

"I know. That's why I'm leaving it to you. I trust you, Yang. You can do this. I won't be far behind." He explained, dropping down and answering the phone, before quickly rushing to the next one.

Yang took a few deep breaths, before putting on a look of determination. "Batman's counting on me. I can't let him down." She said, hunting down the signal as fast as she could, finding a destroyed tunnel leading into the Subway Maintenance Access. She landed in the classic superhero landing, ignoring the mild sting in her knee and putting a finger to her ear to contact... "Oracle. I'm heading underground. You might lose my signal." She warned the tech girl.

 _"You and Batman split up?!"_ Oracle asked.

 _"Yeah. He's chasing down Zsasz before he can kill someone. But I've got this. And he won't be far behind."_ Yang explained.

 _"Understood. It might be better this way. Talia won't distract him. I'm re-routing additional satellite coverage. I won't lose you. Good luck, Yang."_ Barbara told her.

Then, as much as she didn't want to, she called the clown prince of crime. "Joker. Freeze needs one more thing for the cure. We're going underground for a bit to get it, so if you can't get a hold of us, that's why. Or we're just ignoring your calls." She said, smirking at the end.

 _"Oh, thanks for the head's up. I would've worried you cut a deal with Freeze behind my back and ran out on me. But then I'd just have Gotham blown up, so I knew you wouldn't do that."_ Joker laughed, to which Yang groaned in disgust and hung up.

* * *

Yang then rushed through the tunnels and dropped down another hole in the floor, where 3 unsuspecting thugs stood below. She readied her gauntlets and slammed them down on the floor as she landed, creating a shockwave, launching the thugs into the air, landing on their heads and knocking them out as they came back down. She hurried down the tunnels, using the line launcher to get across more precarious spots and eventually coming to a dead end, but noticed the floor beneath her was simple plywood she could easily break though. She also heard voices coming from right beneath her.

So, she simply jumped into the air and stomped down as she came down on the plywood, falling through and landing right on top of a thug, knocking him out. "Mind if I... Drop in?" She asked with a smirk.

"It's Light Dragon! Kill her!" One of the thugs shouted, a few rushing in as some others looked for weapons. Yang ducked under a pipe swung by one and uppercut him, knocking him out, dodging a few slashes from another, before blocking the blade with her gauntlet and knocking him out. One thug threw a fire extinguisher at her, but she simply caught it, aimed it back at him and broke off the nozzle, sending it flying back at him, sending him back into a wall and knocking him out. Two more came at her to attack at once, but she simply blocked both of their attacks, grabbed their heads and banged them together to knock them out. One last thug rushed to a weapon's crate and opened it, but by the time he did so and aimed at her, Yang was already in front of him, grabbing the barrel and bending it to point upwards, before knocking him out with one more solid punch.

She then noticed she was in the subway access and used her cryptographic sequencer to open the gate, allowing her into the abandoned station, where she followed the tracker again to a door on the right-hand side of the station, going through and using her line launcher to get across the large gap, then launching herself up to the floor above the one she was currently on, going through the door that was the only thing left standing on the current floor.

She made it through the doorway, when suddenly, she was contacted by Barbara. _"Are you almost there? Bruce's vitals just spiked. It wasn't a huge hit, but he's definitely not doing good."_ Barbara said worriedly.

"He'll be fine, Barbara. I've seen my uncle drink so much there's no way he didn't have alcohol poisoning, but his aura pulled him through. This poison might be stronger, but Batman's aura should keep him alive for at least a few more hours." Yang explained before continuing on her way.

She then jumped through a window and used the line launched to traverse the gaps in between several destroyed building, zipping into a room with 6 of Joker's thugs. She kicked two in the head as she zipped past, knocking them both down and out, dropping to the floor and running at one thug, jumping into and pressing off of him, sending him into a wall, knocking him out and hitting another thug with a haymaker to knock him out as well. She then did a jumping cartwheel to hit another thug in the head with both her feet, knocking him out as well, then peppering the last thug with punches to knock him out.

She then noticed all the weapons lying around. They were high tech pieces of weaponry that would make Ruby squeal. "Ohhh... THAT'S really bad." She said, quickly calling her teammates. "Batman. Oracle. Joker's got his thugs down here, too. Looks like they were stealing the TYGER guards weapons." She told them.

 _"That's not good. Those guys are armed with the latest military weapons. If Joker gets his hands on that stuff... Well, you know."_ Oracle said.

 _"It won't come to that. We won't let him. Do what you can to disarm them, Yang. I just finished with Zsasz. I'll be there as soon as I can."_ Batman instructed.

"Will do." Yang said, hanging up and going into the next room. She walked to the edge of the room and out onto a gargoyle to discover Joker's thugs had a doctor hostage. She tried to scan the room and see all of the thugs, but soon discovered one of the thugs had a signal jammer on his back, preventing her from seeing anything. "Crap. Gotta take him out first." She said, pulling out and throwing down a smoke bomb to engulf, blind and disorient the three thugs around the doctor, including the one with the signal jammer. She then dropped down into the group, smashed her fist through the signal jammer, then pulled her fist out and punched him in the face to knock him out. After this, she grabbed the other two thugs in the cloud of smoke and bashed their heads together to knock them out.

"Go hide!" She told the doctor, grappling to a gargoyle while the doctor ran just before the smoke cleared. Another thug came around the right side of the walkway and now unfortunately found himself under the gargoyle Yang had just grappled to, allowing her to catch him with an inverted take down. She checked her goggles and found there were only two left, they came up the stairway to the walkway together and split up at the top, taking both paths in an attempt to find their assailant. One of them yet again passed under Yang, but this time she simply dropped down behind him and knocked him out with a neck chop. The last thug ran around after hearing the noise and aimed at her, but she blasted him with a round from Ember Celica, bringing him down.

Suddenly, Joker's voice came over the intercom. _"Now that's just great. Here I am on my deathbed and you you miserable fools can't even stop one little blonde teenager with shotguns on her arms, dressed up like a dragon. I needed those guns! Now how am I going to-"_ Joker ranted, before stopping himself. _"Oops! Sorry, Blondie! Almost gave it away there, didn't I?"_ Joker laughed.

"Feel free to give it away! I never did like surprises, anyway! Really rather know what I'm getting into." Yang said. Ever since that surprise party Ruby threw with that beowulf cake, Yang never allowed the girls to surprise her again. She should've outlawed surprise parties altogether, though. They were still lucky Neptune managed to save Professor Port.

 _"Too bad, party pooper! You're just gonna have to wait!"_ Joker snapped.

Yang growled at this, before walking up to the doctor. "Hang on." She said, wrapping an arm around her waist and grappling to safety.

They reached the room Yang first entered the area in and the doctor got her bearings. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem. So, what are you doing here? Arkham City isn't the best place for doctors." Yang said.

"I'm in Arkham City?! What the hell am I doing here?! I was grabbed outside of the hospital I intern at. They drugged me and I woke up in a building, up there" She said, pointing to the elevator in the middle of the room Yang knocked out the thugs in, then pointing upward.

"Seems like the head honcho of this place has been stealing doctors to try to cure Joker. Guess you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Yang explained.

"He's dying, isn't he?" The doctor asked.

"Sure seems like it." Yang confirmed.

"Is it wrong not to feel bad about that?" The doctor asked.

"If it is, I don't want to be right." Yang said. She still somewhat wished they would just heal Batman and Gotham and leave Joker for dead, but she knew Bruce would never allow that. "Stay here and try to stay out of sight. I'll be back. Batman might come through soon, too." She instructed.

Yang then dropped down back into the room, following the tracker and calling up Oracle and Batman. "Guys, this is bigger than we thought. Joker didn't steal those weapons. Strange has been GIVING them to him." She explained.

 _"Are you sure?!"_ Oracle asked, shocked.

 _"I believe it. There is some sense to it."_ Batman said.

 _"But why would he do that?!"_ Oracle asked in disbelief.

"Right, it doesn't make any sense. If Joker and his men have all those weapons, they'd have the resources to break out of Arkham City and they'd flood onto the streets of Gotham if Strange can't stop them. He'd be a failure." Yang said.

 _"If he can't stop them... I think I may have figured out what Protocol 10 is."_ Batman said.

"Really?! What?!" Both girls asked.

"I'm not 100% sure yet. I still need to think on it. Just keep going, Yang. I'm not far behind." Batman said.

"Got it. I'll have everything opened up for you by the time you get here." Yang promised him. Yang then pressed forward, towards the den of the League of Assassins...

* * *

 **A/N: And one more chapter finished! I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm sorry it's been so long since the last chapter, I was having computer issues, but thankfully those have now been solved.**

 **I added the Zsasz phone calls for two reasons: one, to give Yang more of a chance to shine without Batman and two, to talk about the mission itself. Let me know in the reviews, how many of you didn't understand the way the Zsasz phone calls worked at first? When I first played, I just thought you had to just get to the phones and listen to Zsasz, I didn't know you were supposed to be following the cursor to track him, so by the time I figured it out, Zsasz had stopped telling his story and was just getting impatient I hadn't tracked him down yet.**

 **Also, I'd greatly appreciate it if you subscribed to my YouTube channel, Sai Blade. I've already played the first Injustice game and plan to buy and play Injustice 2 in the near future. It would really help me out and if I can make a career out of it, that would give me more time to sit around and write more stories.**


End file.
